


The King and the Jester

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, In Public, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Princes & Princesses, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Recently crowned King, Shuichi, unexpectedly falls for his new Court Jester Kokichi.This is a Danganronpa V3 AU that takes place in Medieval times.(It's not written in Shakespearean English though, because that would be annoying for most to read.)While this is mainly and Oumasai fanfic, it does feature some other ships:Harukaito, Amamatsu, and Kiiruma.





	1. Four Forbidden Loves

People said he was lucky…  
He had the throne.  
People said he was lucky…  
He had loyal followers.  
People said he was lucky…  
He had a beautiful princess to marry.

However lucky he should have felt, Shuichi Saihara knew one thing… he didn’t feel lucky at all. 

The princess was his childhood friend Kaede, and their marriage had been arranged years ago.  
The followers were only loyal because his kingdom won a recent war against barbarians.  
The throne was only his… because the King and Queen, his parents, were assassinated during said war. 

Shuichi was the young prince...now King... of a small northern kingdom.  
He was handsome and smart. His hair was a dark greenish/blue color and his eyes were a piercing shade of yellow. He also had unusually long under-eyelashes that almost made him look like a doll. 

Shuichi was ordained King only three months ago, and now he was being pressured to finally marry Princess Kaede. Try as he might, Shuichi was struggling to accept this fated marriage. 

True, Shuichi should be absolutely ecstatic about marrying Kaede.  
Afterall, Kaede was beautiful. She had long yellow hair, sparkling purple eyes, an hourglass figure. She was also kind. The people of the kingdom adored her and he enjoyed her company. 

She was his best friend… and because she was his best friend… he knew her secret:  
Princess Kaede was in love with the Knight assigned to guard her… Sir Rantaro. 

Rantaro was an attractive, rough around the edges type.  
He had curly green hair, with eyes to match.

Shuichi knew sooner or later...he’d have to marry her.  
For now, he was pushing it back as much as he could…  
…………………………

It was just another day on the throne for Shuichi.

With the end of the war, the kingdom was mostly peaceful day-to-day. 

Even with the peace, Shuichi couldn’t help but feel stressed...  
Shuichi would sit on the throne for a few hours as citizens came to him with their problems, go to meetings about various political affairs, work on his studies, and then finally retire for the day.

Those few hours on the throne were the most stressful hours of his day.  
Shuichi knew deep down that meant he wasn’t ready to rule...

Lucky for him, that particular day on the throne has been slow and quiet.  
So naturally, Shuichi was caught off guard when the doors to the throne room suddenly swung open with a bang. 

Some knights from the royal guard approached the throne, dragging a prisoner shackled in chains with a burlap bag over his or her head behind them. 

“Woa, woa… what’s this about?” Sir Kaito, the captain of the royal guard, quickly stepped in between Shuichi and the other knights. 

Kaito was a handsome and strong captain. He had spiky maroon hair, with a beard to match.  
He had always been like an older brother to Shuichi. They were extremely close.  
Kaito fought very hard in the war and earned his title. He was a fierce and loyal knight.  
His only regret was not being able to save the King and Queen, who treated him like a son, from assination.

The second in command of the royal guard, Sir Keebo, spoke up.  
“We’ve finally caught the Phantom Thief!” 

Keebo was also handsome, but in a boyish, innocent way. He had pure white hair, and beautifully bright blue eyes. He was just as loyal as Kaito, and he had a very spirited personality. He grew up with Kaito and Shuichi as well, and was almost like a little brother to them both.

Shuichi’s eyes got wide at the words: Phantom Thief. 

The Phantom Thief, was a notorious master thief that lead a large organization of smaller petty thieves. He had been at large for at least five years...since Shuichi was eleven.  
When Shuichi was a child… he actually looked up to the Phantom Thief. He thought he or she was sneaky and smart...like an assassin! He always pictured the thief being suave, attractive, with a quick tongue.... And sometimes… he liked to imagine what it would be like running away from his royal life with someone like that. It seemed better than being trapped inside castle walls...

With all of that, Shuichi could hardly believe that Phantom Thief was in front of him now.

“You can’t be serious.” Kaito chuckled. 

“I am not one who would joke about something as serious as this.” Keebo replied.

Shuichi stood up.  
“Remove the sack.” 

Keebo nodded and took the burlap sack off the prisoner’s head. 

Under the sack was the small, pale face of the Phantom Thief. He looked the same age as Shuichi, or maybe even younger.  
He was dressed in simple peasant clothing, and had no shoes. His spiky hair was a purple/black color and his eyes matched. He had a large dirt smear across his nose and he was gagged with a piece of cloth. 

Shuichi gulped.  
He had not expected someone so young and fragile looking...

“Why is he gagged?” He asked. 

“He spews nothing but lies and tricks… so we gagged him.” Keebo explained. 

“Remove the gag.” Shuichi commanded.  
Keebo hesitated. 

“Perhaps we should trust Keebo’s judgement…” Kaito tried to say. 

“I need to ask him some questions and I want him to be able to respond.” Shuichi replied. 

“...Very well. Do it.” Kaito sighed. 

Keebo removed the gag. 

The prisoner panted loudly, drool was coming out of his mouth.  
“F-Finally…” 

“Is it true, are you the Phantom Thief?” Shuichi walked down the steps of the throne, inching closer to the prisoner. 

“My, my, my Prince Shuichi… or should I say King~! Wow! I’ve never been this close to a handsome King before.” The prisoner’s eyes sparkled. 

Shuichi couldn’t hide his blush.  
“J-Just answer the question.” 

“How about this… do I looked like the infamous Phantom Thief to you?” The prisoner asked with a smirk. 

“Of course not. You are small and fragile.” Shuichi retorted. 

“Ouch~! That’s harsh.” The prisoner’s smirk grew larger. 

Even though he didn’t fit the bill physically… the way he spoke… was exactly what Shuichi had imagined.

“Even so… you are the Phantom Thief… aren’t you?” Shuichi’s voice suddenly sounded determined. 

“You suddenly sound very sure of that.” The prisoner laughed a little. 

“What’s your name?” It was Shuichi’s turn to change the subject.

“Neeheehee! A King is asking my name~!” The prisoner pretended to swoon. 

Shuichi grabbed the prisoner by the chin.  
“What is your name?” 

This time, it was the prisoner who couldn’t hide his blush.  
“My name is Kokichi...and yes, I am the infamous Phantom Thief.”  
Shuichi let go of his chin. 

“A confession!” Kaito was taken back.

“It seems so…” Shuichi nodded.

He wasn’t sure what to do.  
This criminal… he was responsible for many, many crimes...  
Some crimes even resulted in death. 

“Should they bring him to the dungeon while you decide his punishment?” Kaito asked. 

Shuichi ignored the question for the moment and turned back towards the prisoner named Kokichi. 

“What do you think I should do with you?” 

“I don’t know if you want to ask me that question… there’s a lot I’d like you to do to me…” Kokichi said in a flirty and playful voice. 

Shuichi blushed again.

“Answer your King!” Kaito said in a demanding voice.  
Kokichi rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Kaito. 

“Why you!” Kaito stepped forward to reprimand Kokichi, but Shuichi stepped in  
between them. 

“Please answer.” Shuichi said.

“Well...I’ve killed people. So I guess that means… death.” Kokichi smiled an unwavering smile. 

How could he possibly smile while saying something like that?

Shuichi began pacing.  
He remained silent for a few moments.

“You like tricks...right?” He finally spoke again. “I mean that’s what you are famous for, right?”

“Mmm, I suppose I do.” Kokichi nodded. 

“Then surely... you’ll do well as a count jester.” Shuichi said. 

“Shuichi! I mean… my King!” Kaito gently placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Don’t you think you should at least...sleep on it?” 

Shuichi shook his head.  
“Court jester. That’s my decision.” 

“Wow... you are just full of mercy… aren’t you?” Kokichi said in an admiring tone. 

“I’s not as merciful as you think.” Shuichi said. “You’ll be trapped within these castle walls. For someone like you...that will be torture.” 

Kokichi’s eyes got wide, but only for a moment before he went back to smirking.

“Put him in the empty room near the kitchens and get him a temporary change of clothes. We’ll have him fitted tomorrow.” Shuichi told Keebo. “Oh, and lock him in his room for now…” He grabbed Kokichi by the chin again. “Your only goal now should be winning my trust...thief.” 

Kokichi bit his lip.  
“Hmm…what if I win your heart instead~?” 

Shuichi blushed yet again. He let go of Kokichi’s chin.  
“Take him.” He said to Keebo. 

“Right!” Keebo bowed. 

“I can’t wait to see you again...King Shuichi~!” Kokichi said in a sing-songy voice as he was led away. 

A FEW HOURS LATER 

The rest of Shuichi’s day was pretty uneventful… yet, he noticed it was very hard to focus.

Studying seemed extra hard and he kept forgetting to eat at dinner. 

It had to be because of the Phantom Thief...

Secretly, Shuichi wanted to talk to him again. He had so many questions he wanted to ask… so many adventures he wanted to hear about… 

After thinking about it… Shuichi decided he was going to visit him. He just had to wait for the right opportunity… 

8:00 pm until 6:00 am, was curfew in the castle. Meaning no one was allowed to enter or leave the castle, unless it was an emergency. During the curfew, the castle was considered to be completely safe. So, around 8:00 every night, the captains of the royal guard would be allowed some free time. 

Kaito would leave Shuichi’s side and spend his time doing rounds in the castle dungeon… secretly meeting with a female prisoner name Maki. 

Maki was the assassin that killed Shuichi’s parents. Kaito hated her at first… but he soon realized it was not her fault. She was born and raised to kill. And now Kaito wanted to save her...he wanted to take her away from that life...

Keebo would spend his time in his personal chambers with the girl he loved… a beautiful lady of the night named Miu. 

Like Maki, Miu was born into her field of work. Many thought she was vulgar and unpleasant, but Keebo knew the real he. He wanted to marry her, but because of her social status... they had to meet in secret.

During curfew, Shuichi would normally go to his chambers and read quietly by himself. However… tonight he had a different idea. 

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

When 8:00 came around, Shuichi went to his luxurious chambers as usual. 

Shuichi’s chambers were large and featured three separate areas: a bedroom with multiplie wardrobes and a huge, plush bed full of pillows and soft blankets. A sitting area with bookshelves full of Shuichi’s favorite novels. And a bathroom with an oversized marble tub a jade chamber pot. 

Instead of getting changed for bed, he got changed into more comfortable day-time attire.

He felt a rush of excitement as he made his way towards the kitchens, taking the skeleton key he was granted as King with him.

However, once outside of Kokichi’s chambers he took a deep breath…  
He was nervous all of the sudden.

After a moment or two of wondering if he should really do this... he worked up the courage and knocked. 

“This is your King. Are you decent?” Shuichi called out. 

“Ohhh~ the King, huh?” Kokichi’s sly voice came from within. “I’m decent enough.” 

Shuichi inserted the skeleton key into the lock, and opened the door. 

Kokichi’s newly-assigned chambers were not nearly as luxurious as Shuichi’s. There was a small bed, pillows scattered around to sit on, a chamber pot, and tin-tub crammed into one room.

Shuichi entered and closed the door behind him, shoving the skeleton key into his pants pocket. 

Kokichi was sitting on the bed.  
“Wow! No guards?” He asked, standing up. 

“It’s curfew. The captains of my private guard are enjoying free time.”  
Shuichi found himself blushing at Kokichi’s appearance. 

Kokichi was all cleaned up. All dirt and grime had vanished, making his pale skin shine. And he smelled of lavender… most likely from the luxurious soap the castle provided. For clothes, he wore nothing but a ruffled night shirt that was clearly too big on him. 

“Hmm interesting…” Kokichi said. 

“I apologize. I did not realize you were getting ready to turn in for the night.” Shuichi offered his best apology. 

“I wasn’t turning in yet. I just wanted to be more comfortable. Pants are sooo restricting.” Kokichi replied. 

“I-I see.” Shuichi gulped. 

Why was he so nervous? 

“So my King… to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kokichi moved closer to Shuichi.  
The lavender smell got stronger, making Shuichi blush again. 

“I have some questions about you and your organization.” Shuichi told him.

“Ohh?” Kokichi looked intrigued. “Why should I tell you anything?” 

“Well...I’m the King so…” Shuichi wasn’t always great at demanding things.

Kokichi chuckled.  
“How about this...I’ll answer any questions you have...if you answer any questions I have.” 

Shuichi paused to think for a moment.  
“Alright. That...seems fair.” He gave in.

“Yay~!” Kokichi seemed very excited by that.

“You successfully stole a lot over the years. So, why were you dressed as a peasant when you were brought in?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi sighed.  
“Really? That’s what you ask?” 

“I always imagined you’d look...different.” Shuichi shrugged.

“Well I’m glad you clearly fantasized about me.” Kokichi smirked.

Shuichi’s face turned completely red.  
“I-” 

“I was dressed like a peasant… because I lived like one.” Kokichi spoke over him. “This is actually the nicest room I’ve ever lived in.” He glanced around the room. 

Shuichi cocked his head.  
“I’m confused. How were you living like a peasant if…” 

“Ah, ah, ah! That was your question, now it’s my turn~!” Kokichi sounded a little too excited.

“....Right.” Shuichi nodded. 

“You are engaged, correct?” Kokichi asked.

“I am engaged to Princess Kaede, yes. It was an arranged marriage since we were children.” Shuichi replied.

“The way you said that...you don’t seem too happy with that arrangement.” Kokichi gave Shuichi a knowing smile. 

“T-That’s none of your business…” Shuichi said nervously. “Now, why were you living like a peasant? Didn’t you have stolen riches?” 

Kokichi laughed. “Someone clearly reads too many fantasy novels.” 

“I...No I don’t!” Shuichi was embarrassed by that remark. 

“Everything I stole… all of the wealth... went to feeding my family.” Kokichi explained. 

Shuichi was taken back.  
“I didn’t know you had a family.” 

“I’m talking about my organization... they’re my family. There’s a lot of us and since I’m the head of it all… the leader… I am expected to provide.” Kokichi’s voice suddenly sounded sad. 

Shuichi felt a pang of guilt.  
“I’m sorry…” 

“It should be alright. I had two younger boys under my wing. I trained them very well to be able to take over if anything ever happened to me…” Kokichi said, cheering up a bit. 

“Well, I am not happy that crime will continue… but I am glad that your family will be safe.” Shuichi told him. 

Kokichi blushed at this. 

“So what are you going to ask me?” Shuichi tried to cheer him up some more. 

“Does Princess Kaede sleep in your chambers every night?” Kokichi questioned.

Shuichi began choking on his own saliva. “O-Of course not!” 

“Remaining pure… or something else? I do wonder…” Kokichi inched even closer to Shuichi. 

“My turn!” Shuichi wanted to change the subject. “Uhm… what made you start stealing?” 

“Pass.” Kokichi quickly said. 

“Pass? We didn’t agree on passes!” Shuichi retorted. 

“I think we should have one pass each… it’s only fair.” Kokichi tried to cover for himself.

“Very well.” Shuichi sighed.

He very curious about how Kokichi’s thieving days began… but he decided not to push him.

“Why don’t you want to marry Princess Kaede?” Was Kokichi’s next question. 

“Pass.” Shuichi said.  
There’s no way Shuichi would expose Kaede’s secret.

“Aww you’re no fun!” Kokichi sounded disappointed. 

“You wanted us to have passes.” Shuichi shrugged. “Also, why are you asked about my engagement so much?” 

“Was that your question?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

“Yes…” Shuichi confirmed. “And you can’t pass now… so…” 

“I don’t need to pass on this one.” Kokichi’s tone shifted to a flirty tone.

“Oh?” Shuichi asked. 

“I don’t blame you for not recognizing me…after all I was just another peasant face in the crowd.” Kokichi began. “I think when I first saw you I was...eight, maybe nine… you were in a royal parade. You were on this big, pure white horse...and to me you looked so… sparkly in your armor. I watched when that kitten ran out into the middle of the parade. You jumped off your horse, completely interrupting the parade just to save the kitten. I think that was the moment I fell for you. If not, it wasn’t too long after. I'm completely captivated by your kindness and your mercy...and your good looks.” He blushed. 

Shuichi looked dumb-founded, he couldn’t believe his ears. 

Kokichi inched closer and closer to Shuichi.  
“My feelings have only grown over the years... just as your kindness and mercy has. After the war... you spared the life of the woman who assassinated your parents. And I've heard the rumors about Princess Kaede. You're putting off the wedding for her sake..." 

Their bodies were practically touching now. 

"I...." Shuichi was blushing too. 

"I came to every parade, went to every event peasants were allowed to attend. I was at your parents funeral, and your inauguration. I was completely spell-bound when we came face-to-face today. You said being trapped in these walls would be torture...I see it as the ultimate reward~!”  
Kokichi leaned in and kissed Shuichi on the lips.

At first, Shuichi was caught completely off guard. It was his first kiss. 

However, as Kokichi deepened the kiss Shuichi began to relax.  
The pressure of Kokichi’s lips against his own, and the smoothness of Kokichi’s tongue against his… Shuichi had never felt like this before. 

He felt dazed… absolutely captivated….

Then… just as quickly as it began… it ended. 

Shuichi’s face was bright red.

“I...I should go.” Embarrassed and confused, Shuichi bolted out of Kokichi’s chambers. 

He made it halfway back to his own chambers when he realized…  
He never re-locked Kokichi’s chambers. 

He had been so worked up...he had totally forgotten!

Shuichi reached into his pocket...the key was gone. 

He had fallen so easily for one of the Phantom Thief’s tricks!

Shuichi turned around and ran back towards the kitchens, but he was too late.  
The door to Kokichi’s chambers were wide open and Kokichi was gone.


	2. Together As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being obsessed with each other, the King and the Jester come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this AU so far!  
It took a lot of planning and time to put together!

Shuichi alerted the royal guards right away about Kokichi’s escape.  
Fortunately, it took place during curfew so the castle was secure.  
Kokichi couldn’t have gotten out. 

Yet, he was nowhere to be found. 

Utterly defeated, Shuichi returned to his own chambers for the night as the guards continued to search for Kokichi. 

Tired and frustrated, Shuichi entered the main bedroom area of his chambers and began undressing. 

He removed his shoes, velvet blue vest, his ruffled white shirt, and began unbuttoning his pants.

GASP! Shuichi gasped loudly as a hand quickly covered his mouth from behind. 

“I think you’ve been looking for me.”  
Kokichi’s voice was right in his ear. 

But...Kokichi had made a mistake.  
As a part of the royal family, Shuichi had been thoroughly trained how to fight. 

In one swift movement, Shuichi had Kokichi pinned to the ground by his wrists. 

“Wow~! Talk about strong~!” Kokichi swooned. 

“What are you? Some kind of pervert?” Shuichi was embarrassed Kokichi had watched him undress.

“Maybe a little.” Kokichi bit his lip. “You certainly look good shirtless...” 

“You tricked me….” Shuichi tightened his grip on Kokichi’s wrists. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes.  
“Are you really that surprised?” 

“You lied to me…” Shuichi tightened his grip even more. 

“Ouch! N-No I didn’t lie about everything. I...I do have feelings for you...really I do!”  
Kokichi winced in pain. 

Shuichi noticed the pain in Kokichi’s eyes. He immediately loosened his grip.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“It’s alright.” Kokichi let out a sigh of relief. “I deserved that.” 

“Why are you in my chambers?” Shuichi asked. 

“Well...I stole your key. I attempted to escape...but I didn’t realize how secure this place is during curfew. Lucky for me, no one thought to search the King’s chambers.” Kokichi explained with a grin. 

“I see.”  
Shuichi stood up and helped Kokichi to his feet.  
“You know I have to lock you up again, right? This time in the dungeon since you escaped once.” 

“Before you do, will you answer one last question? Please?” Kokichi begged. 

Shuichi paused.  
He didn’t want to fall into another trap… but he was curious about the question. 

“Tell me your question, I will decide if I want to answer it.” Shuichi said. 

“Did you enjoy our kiss? You seemed pretty flustered by it~!” Kokichi smirked. 

Shuichi blushed.  
“I’m not sure I should answer that.” 

“Why?” Kokichi probed. 

“W-We are both m-men. I-I am engaged...” Shuichi stuttered.

“Buuut… did you enjoy it~? Kokichi pressed his body against Shuichi. 

Shuichi gulped.  
“I did.” 

Kokichi’s eyes lit up.  
“Then let’s kiss again!” 

“I am your King and you are my prisoner...that’s all…” Shuichi tried to resist. 

“That’s not all we have to be…” Kokichi pressed against his body harder against Shuichi’s. 

Shuichi had fantasized about the phantom thief for years…  
Meanwhile the phantom thief, Kokichi, had been fantasizing about Shuichi.  
Both of them had an obsession with the other.

Now there they were… alone together.

“What are you suggesting?” Shuichi knew the answer, but asked anyway. 

“That we become secret lovers, of course!” Kokichi smiled an excited and warm smile. 

Shuichi had been very conservative and reserved all of his life.  
He had been saving himself for Kaede. Even if she wasn’t doing the same for him. 

However, these words from the mouth of the person he had always fantasized about… ignited a fire within him. 

Shuichi kissed Kokichi.  
They both smiled through the kiss.

“I’m sorry...I don’t really know what I am doing.” Shuichi panted after the kiss. 

“Practice makes perfect.” Kokichi said before kissing Shuichi. 

As they kissed, Shuichi lifted Kokichi up and Kokichi wrapped his short legs around Shuichi’s waist. 

Shuichi carried Kokichi over to the bed. When their lips parted ways, Shuichi placed Kokichi down on the bed.

Kokichi was panting like crazy, and his face was all red.  
Shuichi blushed looking down at him.

“Am I going too fast?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi shook his head. 

Shuichi smiled a little, until he realized he really had no idea what to do next. 

He read a lot of books...A LOT OF BOOKS… but none of the books covered boy-to-boy love. 

For now, he would have to use what he knew about female to male sexual intercourse.

Shuichi climbed on top of Kokichi. 

The neck behind the ear… that’s a sensitive spot. 

Shuichi licked and nipped the spot behind Kokichi’s left ear.  
Kokichi started wiggling. 

“Does that feel good?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi nodded. 

Perfect… but where would he go next?  
Shuichi studying Kokichi. 

If he removed Kokichi’s nightie, he’d be completely naked.  
Shuichi was not ready for that quite yet. 

“Kiss me and pull my hair.” Kokichi said, noticing Shuichi was clearly overthinking everything. “I like my hair pulled.” 

Shuichi’s face turned completely red, but he listened to Kokichi’s suggestion.  
He kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into Kokichi’s mouth.  
Then he took a fist-full of Kokichi’s hair and pulled. 

Kokichi moaned loudly as they kissed.  
Shuichi pulled again and Kokichi moaned again.  
His moans were turning Shuichi on. 

He’d never experienced anything like this before.

Shuichi pulled back for a moment and began studying Kokichi again.  
He looked really worked up, he was drooling and panting like crazy.  
“M-My King…” He stuttered. 

“Call me Shuichi.” Shuichi told him. “Right now we are equals.” 

Kokichi grinned.  
“There’s that kindness again.” 

Shuichi kissed Kokichi, gently this time. 

“I’ve never done this… so you are going to have to be patient with me. Alright?” Shuichi’s voice was soft. 

“Neeheehee, the virgin King~!” Kokichi giggled. “Don’t you worry. I’ve wanted this for so long… I’m not exactly going to complain.”

“Just… tell me if it feels good.” Shuichi was a little embarrassed he had to ask this of Kokichi.

“Sure. I can do that.” Kokichi nodded. 

Shuichi pulled Kokichi’s night shirt over his head, exposing his naked body.  
He exhaled loudly at the sight. So much was exposed… he didn’t know what to hone in on. 

Books had most definitely not prepared him for this…

Before he could panic, Kokichi grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest.  
“My nipples are very sensitive.” 

“Like a woman’s?” Shuichi asked. 

“Well don’t say it like that!” Kokichi pouted. 

“No...I just meant...I sorta know what to do then...”  
Shuichi licked both of Kokichi’s nipples. Then he began sucking on the left one, swirling his tongue around the nipple. Meanwhile, he gently pinched the right one. 

Kokichi tossed his head back and let out a whimper. Shuichi grinned and switched his tongue to the other nipple.

“T-That’s...g-good.” Kokichi managed to say between whimpers. 

Shuichi was very turned on.  
He stood up and slipped off his pants, revealing his hard cock. 

Kokichi glanced at his member and his eyes got wide.  
“It’s even bigger than I thought~!” 

Shuichi blushed and climbed back on top of Kokichi.  
He kissed him and lifted Kokichi’s legs. 

He stopped kissing Kokichi, and began to study his entrance.  
The hole looked very small and tight, which made him nervous. 

This caused Kokichi to turn completely red.  
“D-Don’t stare so much!” 

“Sorry!” Shuichi pried his eyes away and positioned himself at Kokichi’s asshole. 

“Woa, woa! What are you doing?” Kokichi panicked. “You can’t just shove it in there!” 

Shuichi backed off.

“That would have hurt really bad.” Kokichi let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry.” Shuichi apologized. 

“It’s not your fault.” Kokichi said. “You really are super innocent…” 

Shuichi was too embarrassed to reply. 

“You have to make it wet, it doesn’t get wet on it’s own. Here…” Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand. “You have nice long fingers, they’re perfect for this.” Kokichi began sucking on two of his fingers. Then he took Shuichi’s hand and placed it at his entrance. 

Shuichi nodded, he knew what fingering was. He just never imagined he'd be doing it...  
He slid one finger inside Kokichi. 

“G-Good.” Kokichi said. 

Shuichi began fingering Kokichi.  
Just like Shuichi thought, Kokichi was tight.  
Shuichi couldn’t imagine his dick fitting inside. 

After a little bit, Shuichi inserted a second finger. 

“Ah~!” Kokichi moaned. 

Shuichi began fingering him a little faster.  
It was definitely helping to loosen Kokichi up, but he was still seemed very tight.

“Alright… i-it should be good to go…” Kokichi told Shuichi. 

Shuichi withdrew his fingers and re-positioned his cock at Kokichi’s entrance.  
“One, two, three…” He began pushing in. 

Kokichi let out a howl and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.  
Shuichi was only half way in. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Shuichi looked very concerned.

“N-No! It’s fine! You are just… r-really b-big~! C-Can you wait a few minutes before pushing it in the way?” Kokichi asked, looking pale.

“Of course.” Shuichi gave Kokichi a few minutes to adjust. Then he started thrusting at the half-way point. 

“That’s….that’s…” Kokichi moaned. 

Shuichi kissed him.  
Their tongues melted together as they kissed, and Shuichi continued to thrust. 

After kissing his lips, Shuichi began kissing his neck. 

“S-Shuichi!” Kokichi called out. 

Shuichi felt sort of dazed…  
He wondered what it would feel like being completely inside Kokichi...

“I’m going to push all the way in now.” Shuichi said in an excited tone. 

Kokichi’s face was blushed, and he was drooling from their kiss.  
He slowly nodded. “Ah~! Do it~!” 

Shuichi pushed, and in the blink of an eye his cock fully disappeared into Kokichi’s tight asshole. 

Kokichi’s tongue rolled out of his mouth.  
Lost in the moment, Shuichi started thrusting uncontrollably. 

It felt amazing… unlike anything Shuichi had ever felt before…  
He was captivated and now completely dazed. Kokichi was moaning loudly with each thrust.  
He wasn’t going to last long… 

Luckily, Kokichi had gotten very worked up from Shuichi playing with him, and was on the verge of climaxing too. 

“Y-Your dick is so good S-Shuichi~!” Kokichi sounded absolutely delighted. 

“I’m sorry...I-I’m going to…” Shuichi couldn’t finish his sentence.  
He came, filling Kokichi’s insides with his warm fluid. 

The sensation was enough to make Kokichi cum.  
His thick cum spurted out, covering Shuichi’s stomach.  
Both of them were panting heavily after their climaxes. 

Shuichi kissed Kokichi on the lips.  
He pulled out and laid down next to him.

After a few moments, Kokichi sat up. 

“Where are you going?” Shuichi asked, sitting up as well. 

“We should probably get going… to the dungeon that is. The royal guards have been looking for me for hours.” Kokichi said. 

“Nonsense. Come here.” Shuichi held his arms open. 

Kokichi scooted closer to him, and Shuichi pulled him into a hug. 

“You will stay here with me tonight... and every night.” Shuichi kissed the top of Kokichi’s head. 

Kokichi blushed. 

“And I don’t expect us to...to do that… every night. I just want you here with me.” Shuichi told him in a gentle voice.

Kokichi’s eyes filled with tears.  
“R-Really? No one… no one has ever wanted to keep me around. I mean... the organization but... no one else...” 

“I’ve wanted to meet you since I was a boy...since we both were boys… and now here you are. I’m not letting you go.” Shuichi said. 

Kokichi hugged Shuichi extra tight. 

“Let’s go to sleep, alright? You have a fitting tomorrow and I have my daily meetings.”  
Shuichi said. 

Kokichi sniffled and nodded his head. 

Shortly after the two settled down for the night, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. The True Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi's first morning together is interrupted when the castle goes into a state of emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS MINOR VIOLENCE IN IT  
(It may also cause feels)

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

“My King!” 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

“My King!” Shuichi and Kokichi woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door to Shuichi’s chambers. 

Kokichi was sleepily snuggling Shuichi’s bare chest. 

“Hmmm...Do they do that every morning?” He asked in a groggy voice. 

“No. There must be some kind of emergency.” Shuichi kissed the top of Kokichi’s head and carefully got out of bed. 

Kokichi moved to the center of the bed, burying himself up in the luxurious warm blankets.

Shuichi quickly put on a pair of pants and went to the door.  
He cracked one of the big ornate doors open. 

Keebo was standing on the other side, with two other royal guards behind him. 

“Oh… I apologize… I didn’t realize you were indecent.” Keebo bowed to Shuichi. 

“It’s alright. What have you come to tell me?” Shuichi asked.

Keebo cleared his throat nervously.  
“I-It seems the woman assassin… the one who killed your parents, my King… escaped sometime last night. Most likely when we were searching for the Phantom Thief.” 

Shuichi’s eyes got wide.  
“Where’s Kaito?” 

“We can’t find him.” Keebo said. 

“Come in and tell me everything.” Shuichi paused, remembering Kokichi was laying in his bed. “Just Sir Keebo. You two are dismissed.” He said to the other guards. 

They bowed and left. 

Shuichi opened the door wider and allowed Keebo to enter. 

As Shuichi closed the door behind Keebo, Kokichi sat up in the bed.  
The thick blankets fell off his shoulders, revealing most of his naked body. 

“Ah!” Keebo blushed and covered his eyes from then immediate shock. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t know you had a lady with you!” 

“Uhh… not a lady.” Kokichi responded. 

Keebo seemed to recognize the voice. He opened his eyes and immediately drew his sword. “T-The Phantom Thief!” 

“Hold on!” Shuichi stepped in between the bed and Keebo.

Kokichi pulled the blankets up, a bit embarrassed. “You know what ruins a secret? Telling other people.”

“I trust Sir Keebo. He is my second in command and we grew up together.” Shuichi explained to Kokichi quickly. 

“He’s the one that arrested me!” Kokichi replied.

“I’m telling you it’s alright. No one is going to arrest you or take you away from me, remember?” Shuichi said in a gentle voice, giving Keebo a look. 

Keebo put his sword away. 

Slowly, Kokichi nodded… but he was pouting. 

Keebo glanced between Shuichi and Kokichi awkwardly.  
“My King...I’m sorry if I interrupted something private…” Keebo began bowing frantically. 

“Keebo. You can stop with the formalities.” Shuichi said. 

Keebo stopped bowing and stood up straight.  
“Right…uhm…” He was clearly still very nervous. 

“Just tell me in detail what happened with the assassin.” Shuichi sighed, a bit overwhelmed. 

“The dungeon guards arrived for morning rounds in the dungeon at around 6:00 a.m. Quite often, Kaito is there to greet them. He was not there this morning.” Keebo began. While doing rounds, they came across her cell… her empty cell. They alerted the royal guards by 6:30. They assumed she escaped this morning. However, I believe she could have left at anypoint last night. We were all occupied looking for him…” He gestured to Kokichi. “When we weren’t very focused on the security of the castle… or prisoners locked up.” 

“And Kaito is nowhere to be found?” Shuichi wanted to confirm. 

“Yes…” Keebo nodded. “We think he may have gone after her at the time of her escape, his horse and another horse are both gone.” 

Shuichi let out a loud sigh.  
“Alright. We will have to make several search parties of Knights. You will organize them according to everyone’s unique skills. I want Rantaro helping as well. We need all the heavily skilled Knights we can muster. I, of course, will lead the main search party.” 

“Shuichi… she used a rare poisonous dart pipe to assassinate your parents. She is highly skilled and dangerous…” Keebo tried to say. 

“That’s exactly why I should help.” Shuichi said. 

“What is her name?” Kokichi asked. 

“That’s none of your…” Keebo tried to say. 

“Her name is Maki. Have you heard of her before in the criminal underground?” Shuichi interrupted and ignored Keebo.

“Maki….Maki….She’s known as “the Woman of the Shadows” in the underground.” Kokichi said.  
“She’s a tough one… but she’s merely a lap dog for the League of Assassins.” 

“This league… do you know where they are located?” Shuichi questioned. 

“Of course… but if you went there… it would be like walking into the lion’s den. As King, lots of people are after your head.” Kokichi told him. “But if you bring me with you… you might make it out alive.” 

“Right. Then you will come with me and my search party.” Shuichi declared. 

“No one else… no big search party. Just us… and we’ll have to disguise you. It should probably be kept under wraps here too, traitors could be anywhere.” Kokichi explained.

“Do you really think that’s wise to go off with just him? He’s the Phantom Thief! What if he escapes?” Keebo said. 

“I would never abandon Shuichi in a life or death situation.” Kokichi retorted. 

“You love to lie… how do I know you aren’t lying right now?” Keebo fought back. 

“Shuichi. Do you think I’m lying?” Kokichi turned his attention to Shuichi. 

Shuichi blushed a little, quickly replaying the night before in his head.  
“I have reason to believe he is not lying.” He said.

Keebo sighed.  
“I really hope you are thinking with your head and not… something else right now.” 

“I know you may not understand it, but I have faith in him.” Shuichi told Keebo. 

Kokichi blushed a little at the fact that Shuichi had stood up for him. 

“I understand more than you think.” Keebo replied. “But… very well.”

“You should probably go and start to get those search parties together.” Shuichi said, a little spiteful. 

“Of course.” Keebo bowed. “I will leave you. Good luck with your mission, and please be safe.” He turned to leave.

“Oh, wait.” Shuichi said, causing Keebo to pause. “I let you in, because I knew you wouldn’t lecture me too much...you know about… me and the Phantom Thief. I know this goes without saying, but please do not spread this around… and especially do not tell Kaito once we find him.” Shuichi begged.

“You have my word.” Keebo nodded.

“Spread the news that you apprehended the Phantom Thief.” Shuichi added. 

“I will do so.” Keebo said and left.

Once Keebo was gone, Kokichi rose out of the bed naked. 

“Are you sure we can trust him with our secret? I’d rather not get you or myself executed for adultery.” 

“Keebo is like a little brother to me. We can trust him.” Shuichi pulled Kokichi in close and kissed him. 

“Mmm.” Kokichi smiled. “I really wish we could stay in bed.” 

“Another day, I promise.” Shuichi said. “I really need your help with this…” 

Kokichi nodded and then smirked. “Are you ready to go on your first adventure with the Phantom Thief?” 

Shuichi felt his heart begin to race.  
“Let’s do this.” 

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Riding on horseback, Shuichi and Kokichi approached the old war fort where the League of Assassins were held up. 

The fort was close to snowy mountains with deep cavernous tunnels that ran through them. It was an ideal location for a league of criminals. 

Kokichi has the reins of Shuichi’s pure white horse in his hands and Shuichi was sitting behind him. Holding him at the waist. 

Both were dressed in peasant clothing…but there was a clear difference in their appearances.

“I don’t want to question your plan or anything…” Shuichi spoke. “But tell me again why I had to dress like woman?” 

Shuichi was dressed in a dark blue blouse with a brown corset over top and a long red skirt.  
He also had a scarf wrapped around his head, covering his short hair.

“I told you. You’re cute enough in the face to be one, you have really long eyelashes.” Kokichi replied.

Kokichi was dressed in a tan white shirt with brown pants, boots, and belt.

“Right but… I still don’t understand why?” Shuichi pressed on.

“Look. Like that… they probably won’t recognize you.” Kokichi sighed. “So be good and play the role of my wife. Don’t talk too much or that will give it away.” 

Shuichi blushed.  
The corset he had on was itchy and tight and the skirt was far too breezy. 

When they came to the gate of the fort, they were stopped by four guards. 

“Woa, woa, woa!”  
Kokichi stepped off the horse.  
“Hello boys!” 

“Phantom Thief!” One of the guards recognized him. “Why have you come?” 

Kokichi smirked. “I am in need of a certain assassin for my next big raid.” 

“We heard you were arrested.” The guard said. 

“Neeheehee! As if a jail cell could hold me!” Kokichi laughed. 

The guards eyed Shuichi suspiciously.  
“Who’s the woman?” Another one asked.

“I’m happy to say she’s my wife.” Kokichi grinned. “Here darling….” he helped Shuichi off the horse. 

“Wow. Never thought you’d settle down.” The first guard chuckled.

“I’m not settling down… just adding to my organization.” Kokichi said.

“I see. Well, I’ll take your horse to the stables. You go in and see the boss.” The guard said. 

“Thank you.” Kokichi nodded. 

Two of the other guards began opening the gate.  
When it was opened wide enough, Shuichi and Kokichi slipped inside. 

“So far so good.” Shuichi whispered into Kokichi’s ear. 

“Perhaps...” Kokichi replied and glanced over his shoulder nervously. “Stay close to me.” 

Shuichi took Kokichi’s arm as they walked on. 

They passed many scary-looking criminals on the way to the headquarters of the fort.

Shuichi was growing more and more nervous.

At the entrance of the headquarters, they were met by two more guards. 

“Ah, Phantom Thief!” One of the guards greeted Kokichi. 

Kokichi nodded to them as they opened the doors up wide. 

Kokichi lead Shuichi inside. There was a front room, and through that front room there was a dining room. At the head of a large wooden table littered with bottles of booze, sat a slender and attractive woman. 

She had long brown-black hair that was braided to one side and piercing red eyes. She wore light leather armor, ideal for stealth. 

She was also surrounded by either guards or cohorts. 

“Kokichi Ouma.” She smirked. 

“Lady Gisabelle.” Kokichi bowed. 

Shuichi followed suit. 

“So you finally married.” She laughed at the sight of Shuichi. 

“Everyone needs to marry at some point.” Kokichi faked a smile. 

“Hmm.” Gisabelle seemed very suspicious. “So which one of my assassins have you come looking for?” 

“The Woman of the Shadows.” Kokichi said sternly. 

“Ha!” Gisabelle laughed. “Did you lose a couple of brain cells while you were in jail for a day? Maki’s been arrested and is being kept in the castle dungeon. A mild sentence for killing a Queen and King… but I have no say in the matter.” 

“Intel told me she escaped.” Kokichi said. 

“Even if she did… you know our rules: if you are caught, you are dead to us. That rule still applies… even if she is my only daughter.” Gisabelle replied. 

“I…see…” Kokichi sighed. “She was one of best…”

“If she was one of the best, she wouldn’t have gotten caught.” Gisabelle said in an unforgiving tone. “Now let’s discuss the real matter at hand…who are you working for?” 

“Huh?” Kokichi said. “I don’t know what you mean.” He stood his ground with a smile. 

“Don’t try to lie your way out of this one.” Gisabelle rolled her eyes. “Your organization hasn’t seen you since you ‘escaped’... which leads me to believe you are working under someone.” 

“The heist I’m planning is so big… I needed to flush out the details before returning back to the organization.” Kokichi lied. 

“Hmmm not backing down I see.” Gisabelle sighed. “I guess you leave me no choice…” 

In the blink of an eye, Shuichi was grabbed by a guard. He gasped loudly as a knife was held against his throat. 

“Kokichi…” He said nervously. 

However, Kokichi didn’t bat an eye.  
“Go ahead, kill her. I can get a new wife.” 

There was a pause and then Gisabelle burst into laughter. “Fine, fine. Don’t tell me who you are working for.” 

The guard let Shuichi go. 

“Are we done here?” Kokichi asked with a loud fake yawn. “You don’t have the assassin I need… so no contract.” 

“Yes, I think we are done.” Gisabelle nodded. 

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi by the elbow and together they left the league’s headquarters.  
Neither of them said anything to each other as they walked through the old fort.  
Some guards were waiting by the gate with Shuichi’s horse. 

“Thanks boys.” Kokichi nodded at them. 

Kokichi helped Shuichi on the horse and then climbed on himself. 

The gate opened and they rode out. 

“That was a close one.” Shuichi said once they were far enough from the fort. 

“Shhh. We may be followed.” Kokichi replied. 

Shuichi got quiet. 

They rode on for a while through some dense woods away from the royal castle. 

Once Kokichi seemed satisfied, he turned the horse around any headed towards the castle. 

“Believe it or not, I’m glad we’ll be safe behind castle walls soon.” Kokichi said. 

“That’s funny to hear from you.” Shuichi was surprised to hear Kokichi admit this.

“That was still too risky. You could have easily had your throat slit.” Kokichi sounded very upset. “Honestly, I’m surprised they didn’t kill you. They clearly didn’t believe a word I was saying…” He sighed. “Yet, they let us go… which leads me to believe they will try to figure out who sent us.” 

“So you are counting on my royal guard to protect us in the castle?” Shuichi understood now. 

“Yes. The captains seem to be very loyal to you… and you have known them for a long time. This is good; we won’t have to worry about infiltration.” Kokichi explained. 

“You are right.” Shuichi nodded. 

There was a pause. 

“We’ll be the first search party back most likely. We should go to my chambers to get changed.” Shuichi said.

“I never had my fitting because of all the commotion…” Kokichi sighed. 

“Don’t worry. Just put on your nightie. It is very likely that you’ll be spending the rest of the day in my chambers anyway.” Shuichi told him. 

“What will you be doing?” Kokichi asked. 

“I will have to go to meetings and try to resolve this situation. Hopefully Kaito will turn up… we need him.” Shuichi sighed a nervous sigh. 

“Ughhh I’ll be so bored in your chambers by myself!” Kokichi pouted. 

“Just think about all the alone time we will get later.” Shuichi told him.

Shuichi removed the scarf on his head as they approached the castle. They paused at the gates. The guards recognized Shuichi’s horse and they bowed and opened the gates.

Once safely inside, they dismounted.  
One of the stable boys took Shuichi’s horse and they two walked towards the castle. 

Just like Shuichi predicted, they were the first search party back. 

The two headed towards Shuichi’s chambers. 

When they arrived, Kokichi threw the doors open.  
“Your bed looks so good right now~!” Kokichi plopped himself onto Shuichi’s large, plush bed. 

Shuichi closed the doors and walked over to a mirror near the tall wardrobes in the room.  
“Come on, you have to help me get this corset off.” Shuichi said. 

“Gladly~!” Kokichi stood up and ran to Shuichi’s aid. 

He unlaced the corset and Shuichi let out a loud exhale.  
“I can breathe again.” 

Shuichi slipped off the blouse that was under the corset. 

“Oh look~! Your smooth skin~!” Kokichi playfully sunk his teeth into Shuichi’s shoulder. 

Shuichi jumped at the feeling.

“C-Come on… we d-don’t have time.” Shuichi blushed. 

“We’re the first ones back…” Kokichi pouted. “Can we at least snuggle?” He began to undress.

Shuichi’s face turned a darker shade of red. 

Now that Kokichi mentioned it… Shuichi realized he reaaaally wanted to snuggle him. 

“I guess… that would be alright.” He said as Kokichi removed his shirt. “Just for a little.” 

“Yay~!” 

They quickly finished undressing.  
Shuichi changed into a casual pair of trousers, so that he could dress quickly when the other search parties returned. As Shuichi suggested, Kokichi changed into his ruffly shirt from the night before.

It was still too waaay too big on him. 

“Ugh… I really need clothes that fit me…” Kokichi said. 

“I understand…you’ll get some that fit. But.. maybe you could keep your night shirt the way it is?” Shuichi asked. 

“Why?” Kokichi titled his head. 

“It...uhm…your body is so small and it just...looks cute.” Shuichi admitted. 

Kokichi blushed.  
“You think I’m cute?” He moved closer to Shuichi. “I’m the leader of a huuuge crime organization, you know~!”

“I know that…” Shuichi kissed Kokichi gently on the lips. “But you’re still cute.” 

“You really know how to make me blush.” Kokichi said with a smile.

Shuichi kissed Kokichi again. “You certainly were blushing a lot last night.” 

“Y-You’re one to talk!” Kokichi tried his best not to get flustered.

“I can imagine not many people get to see the infamous Phantom Thief blush…” Shuichi teased and kissed Kokichi a third time. This time, sliding his tongue into Kokichi’s mouth. 

“You know… I wasn’t the only one blushing last night.” Kokichi panted after the kiss. “You were as red as a tomato.” 

Shuichi blushed at this. 

“Ah ha! There’s that blush again~!” Kokichi smirked. “I wanna see more of that.” He kissed Shuichi’s neck. 

Shuichi shivered.  
Kokichi kissed him on the lips and then dropped to his knees in front of Shuichi. He began unbuttoning his trousers. 

“Kokichi…w-what…” Shuichi began very flustered. 

Koichi pulled down Shuichi’s pants and became face-to-face with Shuichi’s half hard cock. 

“Hmm, we’re going to have to work on this~!” He gently cupped it and licked the tip. 

“Ah!” Shuichi reacted to sensation, which caused Kokichi to smirk again. 

Kokichi continued to lick the tip and Shuichi grew harder and harder as he did. 

“T-That’s…” Shuichi had never felt a feeling quite like that before.

When he was fully hard, Kokichi started taking more and more of his dick into his mouth and began sucking it. 

Shuichi moaned.

And whenever Shuichi looked down, Kokichi was looking up at him. 

“Kokichi…” 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

There was a sudden knock on Shuichi’s door. 

Kokichi pulled back.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Shuichi hastily buttoned up his pants, tucking his hardness away as best as he could.  
Kokichi sat down on Shuichi’s bed as Shuichi answered the door.

To his surprise, Kaede was standing on the other side.  
She was dressed in a fancy shell pink dress with long sleeves. It complemented her purple eyes and pale skin. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a braided updo with a matching ribbon. 

She noticed Shuichi was shirtless and she blushed and glanced away. 

“Sorry...I was uhm...changing.” Shuichi awkwardly apologized. 

“It’s alright. I just came to check on you… I heard about what happened with that assassin.” Kaede said. 

“Oh… yeah.” Shuichi nodded. 

There was an awkward pause. 

“Is something going on?” Kaede gave him a worried and knowing look. 

“Nope...just a little stressed.” Shuichi quickly said. 

“Uh huh…” Kaede said.

“Well I should probably finish changing. I need to meet with Keebo as soon as he returns.” Shuichi told her.

“Right.” Kaede nodded. “If you need support, you know where to find me.” 

“Of course. Thank you for checking on me.” Shuichi said. 

“What are best friends for?” Kaede gave Shuichi a smile and then left. 

Shuichi closed the door. 

“Well she’s completely gorgeous up close.” Kokichi said in a jealous tone. 

“She’s a princess, did you really expect otherwise?” Shuichi replied. 

“I don’t like competition.” Kokichi approached Shuichi. 

“You don’t have any. She’s my best friend and my fiance due to an arranged marriage. You are my lover.” Shuichi gently touched Kokichi’s chin. “Come on now. I already told you that I want you to stay in my chambers with me.” He kissed him and pulled him into a hug. “That’s a big step...very quickly…” 

“I know…” Kokichi let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I just... I’ve had these feelings for a long time…and now to actually be with you...I don’t want to let you go.” 

“I understand.” Shuichi kissed him on the top of the head. “So, I’ll make you a promise: I have to solve the issue at hand, but once I do… I’ll be sure to spend lots of time with you.”

“You promise?” Kokichi asked with a blush. 

“I do… and I always keep my word, I’m a King after all.” Shuichi said. 

Kokichi smiled. 

“It’ll be hard… but I guess, I can wait.”

“Stay in this.” Shuichi pulled back and admired the oversized night shirt one last time. 

Kokichi bit his lip.  
“Of course, my King.” He kissed Shuichi. 

“God… I should get dressed now before you tempt me even more.” Shuichi panted after the kiss. 

“Neeheehee.” Kokichi giggled. 

Shuichi kissed Kokichi one more time and then began to get dressed. 

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Keebo returned empty handed to the castle.... But Rantaro returned with Kaito.  
Immediately, Shuichi arranged a meeting with Kaito, Keebo, and Rantaro to discuss the escape and the search parties. 

Safely behind closed doors, they began their discussion.

“Kaito would you like to go first?” Shuichi asked. 

“I can do that.” Kaito nodded. “Like I told Rantaro… I followed the prisoner for many hours, on horseback. Ultimately, I lost her at the northern border of the kingdom. In the mountains.” 

“It is very snowy in the mountains right now.” Rantaro added. “It would be easy for someone to disappear.” 

“Easy to disappear… hard to stay alive.” Kaito nodded. 

“What should we do Shuichi?” Keebo asked. 

“How did she escape?” Shuichi asked Kaito. 

“I was the only guard in the dungeon, as usual during curfew. I got distracted when I heard the Phantom Thief escaped… Maki, I mean the prisoner… used that opportunity to escape. I was...embarrassed that she escaped under my watch… so I went after her immediately without reporting it.” Kaito explained. 

None of that story sounded like Kaito.  
He was always very careful, never distracted, and followed the rules of the royal guard.  
But… Shuichi believed him.

Afterall, Kaito was like a brother to Shuichi…  
Why would he lie?

Also, Shuichi felt a bit guilty about Maki’s escape. He was the one who alerted the guards of Kokichi’s escape and failed to tell them when he found Kokichi in his chambers. 

So, Shuichi was ready to forgive Kaito, he didn’t see the need to punish him. 

Before Shuichi could speak his mind…

“With all of that said, I’d like to take a leave of absence from the royal guard.” Kaito bowed to Shuichi. 

“Kaito, that’s not necessary… I mean… you tried your best under the circumstances.” Shuichi said.

“You are too forgiving because we were raised together.” Kaito quickly replied. “Surely Keebo can lead the guard while I’m gone. He’s clearly more fit… he even apprehended the infamous Phantom Thief… twice! Meanwhile, all I’ve done is let the biggest criminal in our dungeon escape…” 

“I agree. No offense Kaito, but what would have happened if the prisoner assassinated Princess Kaede?” Rantaro said. “Or King Shuichi…” He added. 

Keebo remained quiet. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Shuichi asked Kaito.

“Yes.” Kaito nodded. “I should definitely take a leave of absence. I will leave the castle for a while.” 

Shuichi sighed.  
“Very well. Keebo you will act as the Captain of the Royal guard until Kaito is fit to return.” 

“Right.” Keebo nodded. 

“I guess… this meeting is over.” Shuichi declared. 

The four went their separate ways. 

THAT NIGHT

It didn’t take long for Kaito to pack up some of his belongings and leave the castle.  
Shuichi was sad that Kaito was leaving...but he knew it was probably the best thing to do.  
When Kaito was determined to do something, it was almost impossible to change his mind. 

After dinner, Shuichi stopped by the kitchens to make a few plates of food for Kokichi. 

Kokichi hadn’t eaten that day and Shuichi felt really bad about that. 

When he returned to his chambers, he smiled at the sight before him. 

Kokichi had fallen asleep waiting for Shuichi.  
He was on his side in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in Shuichi’s thick blankets. 

Shuichi placed the plates of food on the edge of the bed and crawled in to wake Kokichi. 

He pulled one of the blankets down and gasped. 

The blanket underneath was soaked in blood.  
Shuichi quickly pulled that blanket off and the next one. 

Kokichi let out a painful moan as Shuichi pulled the last blanket off. 

There was a dagger sticking out of Kokichi’s stomach.  
His night shirt was unbuttoned and the word “TRAITOR” was carved across his small chest. 

“KOKICHI?” Shuichi called out to him. 

Kokichi opened his eyes slightly.  
“Sh-Shuichi…” 

“Alright...alright don’t talk. Y-you’re going to be okay...”  
Panicked, Shuichi jumped off the bed.  
His hands were covered in Kokichi’s blood. 

He flung the doors to his chambers open.  
Just outside his chambers, two guards were doing rounds preparing for curfew. 

“My King your hands…” One of them spoke. 

“GO GET HELP!” Shuichi yelled. 

They ran off. 

Help came quickly, along with Keebo. 

“What happened?” Keebo asked frantically. 

“I just came back...and he was like this…” Tears streamed down Shuichi’s face. 

Kirumi, the doctor who lived in the castle to care for the royal family, quickly began work. First, she tore the clothing off Kokichi. 

Kokichi was moaning and slowly losing conscience. 

“I should have had guards outside my chambers while I was gone…” Shuichi whimpered. “Kokichi thought something like this might have happened…”  
“Tell me about it later.” Keebo said 

“He needs to stay conscience.” Kirumi told Shuichi. “Talk to him to keep him awake.”

Shuichi sat down next Kokichi and held his hand.  
“Kokichi...stay with me…” 

“You need to tell him something he’ll respond to.” Kirumi said. 

Shuichi thought for a moment.  
“You know it’s crazy that all these years we’ve been admiring each other…”

Kirumi took a long piece of leather and shoved it into Kokichi’s mouth for him to bite down on.

“Our paths have always been intertwined…” Shuichi continued. 

Kirumi pulled the dagger out quickly. 

Kokichi screamed in pain through the leather in his mouth.

“It was fateful when he finally met…” Shuichi began crying again. 

Kirumi cleaned the wound out.  
Then she took a big needle and thread and began sewing it shut. 

“Really, truly fateful.” Shuichi said through the tears. “I don’t want it to end.” 

Keebo patted Shuichi on the back to comfort him. 

Kirumi finished sewing the wound up.  
She took the piece of leather out of Kokichi’s mouth. Then she wrapped clean, long pieces of fabric around Kokichi’s lower torso area, covering the stitches. 

“Good. He didn’t faint.” Kirumi nodded. “I’m going to clean the cuts on his chest now. They don’t look very deep, so I have no need to sew them.” 

“You are so brave.” Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s hand. “So brave.”

Kokichi’s eyes opened a crack and he glanced at Shuichi.  
Shuichi smiled through the tears. 

Kokichi winced as Kirumi cleaned the cuts on his chest. 

“Alright.” Kirumi said after. “I’ve done all I can.” 

“Is he going to live?” Shuichi asked. 

“If he makes it through tonight, then he will most likely live.” She told Shuichi. “Someone should stay here with him overnight.” 

“I will do it.” Shuichi sniffled. 

“Shuichi… we can get a servant to watch him.” Keebo stepped in. 

“No. I want to be at his side.” Shuichi replied. 

The sheets and blankets were soiled with blood. 

“We’ll need more blankets.” He mentioned to Keebo. 

Keebo hesitated, but nodded.

“Tomorrow he will need a bath, and his wound will need to be rewrapped everyday or he could get a staph infection. The cuts on his chest will also have to be cleaned everyday.” Kirumi instructed. 

“Right. I can do all of that.” Shuichi said. “Will you check on him tomorrow?” 

“If he makes it through tonight, of course my King.” She told him. 

“Thank you for your help Kirumi.” Keebo began ushering her out. 

“Wait…” Shuichi stood up. “This needs to remain a secret…” 

“My King… my mother was the one who helped your Mother bring you into this world.” The doctor smiled. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

“T-Thank you.” Shuichi told her in a grateful tone. 

After Kirumi left, Keebo sat down in a chair. 

“The leader of the league of assassins, Gisbelle, was convinced Kokichi was working for someone.” Shuichi began pacing. “Kokichi told me that the league might try to figure out who had sent him.” 

“This had to be an inside job.” Keebo sighed. “It’s the only way they would have known he was in your chambers. Someone who works in the castle and maybe saw you two together...it had to be” 

“That makes sense.” Shuichi agreed. 

“I'll assign Ryoma from the royal guard to watch your chambers tonight. He holds the record for most kills out of the royal guard, and he is very trustworthy.” Keebo told Shuichi. 

“Thank you.” Shuichi said. 

“We will work on finding out who did this first thing in the morning.” Keebo added, standing up. 

“I think...I want to stay with him tomorrow.” Shuichi replied. 

“Of course. I will take care of the investigation.” Keebo assured him. 

“Thank you….thank you Keebo….” Shuichi got teary-eyed again. 

“It’s going to be alright Shuichi.” Keebo hugged his childhood friend. 

Shuichi let out a stressed out sigh. 

“S..Shuichi…” Kokichi groaned quietly.

“I’ll have someone come by with blankets. Go… be at his side.” Keebo said in a gentle tone. 

Shuichi nodded and wiped away his tears. 

Keebo left, and a servant dropped by with the blankets shortly after. 

Shuichi carefully re-made the bed, dressed Kokichi in one of his night shirts, and tucked him in.  
He kissed Kokichi’s forehead. 

“You are going to be alright now. You are going to make it.” Shuichi told him, not only to make Kokichi feel better… but to make himself feel better. “I’ll be with you all night. So, rest.” 

It didn’t take long for Kokichi to fall asleep.  
Meanwhile… Shuichi barely slept a wink.


	4. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi cares for Kokichi after he barely escapes death.  
Through the course of three months... they fall HARD for each other.  
But their relationship makes things very difficult for Shuichi as King.

THE NEXT MORNING

Shuichi was so worried about Kokichi, that he didn’t even feel tired from staying up all night.  
Kokichi was in and out of sleep most of the night, waking up every once and awhile from the pain.

Knock! Knock!  
As morning finally came around, there was a soft knocking on Shuichi’s doors. 

Shuichi rubbed his swollen, sleep deprived eyes, and got out of bed.  
He adjusted his clothes: a grey vest, ruffly shirt, and grey pants.

When he opened the door, Kaede was standing on the other side. 

She looked beautiful, as usual, wearing an ivory and lavender, long sleeved dress. Her hair was styled in a half up, half down hairstyle. 

“Oh… hello Kaede.” Shuichi yawned. 

“Shuichi… your face!” Her tone was full of concern. “It’s all swollen!” She gently touched his cheek.

“I didn’t sleep last night.”  
Shuichi admitted.

“What is going on?” Kaede was very concerned. “You’ve been acting weird since yesterday… it’s like you’re trying to hide something from me.” 

Shuichi sighed. 

After what had happened, Shuichi actually wanted the comfort of his best friend… but he wasn’t sure how she’d handle all of it. 

“Come on, you know you can confide in me.” Kaede said gently. 

Should he let her in?  
Should he send her away?  
Shuichi didn’t know what to do. 

After a couple of moments, he made his decision. 

“Come in.” Shuichi opened the door wider so that Kaede could slip inside.

“Why didn’t you sleep?” Kaede asked him once the doors to his chambers were tightly closed.  
Shuichi lead her over to his bed. 

“Meet the Phantom Thief.”  
Shuichi gestured to sleeping Kokichi. 

“THE Phantom Thief?” Kaede’s eyes got wide. 

“Y-Yeah.” Shuichi nodded. 

Kaede thought a moment, then it clicked in her mind.  
“Oh...Shuichi! P-Please spare me the details...!” 

Shuichi blushed and realized what it looked like.  
“N-No! It’s not what you think!” 

“So you aren’t…you know... with him?” Kaede asked, her face was red.

“I m-mean…I am… but that’s n-not why I didn’t get any sleep!” Shuichi stuttered. 

“I...I don’t understand…” She was clearly confused. 

“Someone tried to kill him last night.” Shuichi said. 

“What?” Kaede looked surprised for the second time that morning. 

“I came back to my chambers last night, and there was a dagger sticking out of his stomach and the word ‘traitor’ carved across his chest.” Shuichi began to tear up. 

“Shuichi!” Kaede hugged Shuichi tightly. “Did Kirumi patch him up?” 

“Yes…and it seems like he’s going to make it… I’m just…” Shuichi sniffled. “I’m sorry… I know we are engaged…”

Kaede patted him on the back.  
“I have no grounds to scold you for being with him… 

He sighed but nodded. 

“Where on his stomach was he stabbed?” She asked. 

Shuichi pulled back and showed her on himself. 

“Hmmm…” She said. “I’m not sure the intent was to kill… that’s not a very lethal area to stab.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“I mean… it could have been a message to you.” Kaede told him. 

Shuichi was quiet for a moment.  
“Y-You’re right.” He said. 

“Who would think you’re a traitor and why would they think that?” She asked him.

“I’m not sure…” Shuichi sighed a stressful sigh. 

Kokichi groaned and began stirring.  
“You should attend to him. I will tell Keebo my suspicions.” Kaede hugged Shuichi one more time. 

“T-Thanks Kaede.” He said gratefully. 

“Of course.” Kaede left. 

Kokichi’s eyes were fluttering open when Shuichi sat down beside him again. 

Shuichi took one of Kokichi’s hands and kissed it.  
“Morning.” He said in a soft voice. 

Kokichi tried to sit up but fell back in pain. 

“Don’t try to sit up right now.” Shuichi told him. 

“W-What happened?” Kokichi asked in a groggy voice. 

“Uh…y-you were stabbed.” Shuichi said. 

“Is that why I feel like horseshit?” Kokichi said. 

“Probably. Do you remember who stabbed you?” Shuichi asked him. 

“No...I’m sorry.” Kokichi winced. “My chest burns….” 

“You got cut there too.” Shuichi explained. “I-I’m sorry…. I think it’s my fault this happened.” 

“It’s not your fault. I told you the league of assassins ...” Kokichi tried say. 

“You’d be dead if it was them.” Shuichi interrupted him.

There was a pause. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Shuichi said. 

Kokichi sighed, and nodded. 

“Well for now… let’s just worry about keeping you alive.” Shuichi gently kissed the top of Kokichi’s head. 

“Oh~! The King is going to be my nurse~?” Kokichi teased. 

Shuichi smiled a little half-smile.  
“Of course… I promised you I’d spend lots of time with you, right?” 

Kokichi laughed a bit.  
“I had hoped we’d be spending time doing other things…” 

“When you are healed up we can do lots of that too.” Shuichi kissed his lips then he stood up. “Kirumi, the castle doctor, recommended bathing you when you woke up. So, I’m going to have a servant bring us breakfast and then some bath water.” 

“You have to be careful who you ask… or surely we’ll become the hottest gossip in the kingdom... “ Kokichi said.

“Let them gossip.” Shuichi kissed Kokichi. “You’re alive and that’s all that matters.” 

Kokichi blushed. 

“I’ll be right back.” Shuichi said. “Don’t worry, we have one of the royal guard’s best watching over my chambers, so you will be safe.” 

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

The two ate a warm breakfast of porridge and fresh bread.  
The tub was full of hot water, and ready for Kokichi.  
Shuichi also had the servant mix in honey, which would help to clean Kokichi’s wounds. 

“I’m ready for you to clean me up~!” Kokichi held his arms up. 

Shuichi slowly and carefully lifted Kokichi.  
“You are too cute.” He kissed the side of Kokichi’s head. 

“Neeheehee~!” Kokichi giggled. “Stooop!” 

“I can’t!” Shuichi kissed him in the same spot over and over again. 

Kokichi giggled until he winced in pain. 

“Sorry.” Shuichi said. “I shouldn’t get you all worked up….I’m just really glad you are okay.”

“Me too… after all… this is just the beginning of our story.” Kokichi tried his best to smile through the pain. 

Shuichi blushed.  
“You’re absolutely right.” 

When they got into the bathroom, Shuichi gently placed Kokichi down on a fancy lounge chair and began undressing him.

“I wanna wear your nightie again after my bath!” Kokichi said. 

“Of course. I’ll get you a fresh one from one of my wardrobes.” Shuichi nodded, slowly removing the cloth that was wrapped around his sewn-up wound. 

Once Kokichi was naked, Shuichi inspected the wound.  
“Kirumi really knows what she’s doing. This is holding up well.” 

Kokichi glanced down at it.  
“Yeah but, I’m going to have a big ugly scar for the rest of my life.” He pouted. 

“It won’t be ugly, not a single part of you will ever by ugly to me.” Shuichi told him, causing Kokichi to blush. “I’ll give it lots of kisses once it’s fully healed.” He promised, making Kokichi’s face turn an even darker shade of red. 

Then he carefully lifted Kokichi up again and placed him into the tub. 

Kokichi winced as the hot water hit his wounds.  
“Shit! That burns!” 

“I know it probably hurts, but we have to make sure you don’t get an infection.” Shuichi dipped a fresh linen cloth into the water. “Kirumi is going to stop in after your bath.” 

He used a homemade bar of soap to lather up his hands. Once his hands were nice and soapy, he began washing Kokichi’s body. He was careful around the deep sewn-up wound and cuts on his chest. 

As soon as he was clean, Shuichi left the room to go get Kokichi a fresh nightie.  
He grabbed one of the most comfortable ones he owned and returned to the bathroom. 

Shuichi lifted Kokichi out of the tub and placed him back on the lounge chair. 

“Do you have to use the chamber pot?” He asked. 

“I do but… I can’t ask someone like you to help me with that…” Kokichi said. 

“Nonsense. You’re too weak to stand.” Shuichi picked up the chamber pot. “Here…” He helped Kokichi sit up and aim. 

Kokichi’s face turned red from embarrassment. 

“Just go.” Shuichi coaxed him. 

After a moment, Kokichi urinated.  
“Well now I’m completely embarrassed.” He said after. 

“You don’t need to be.” Shuichi put the chamber pot down. “I want to help you.” He began to dress Kokichi in the night shirt.

Kokichi was silent for a moment.  
“You’re even kinder than I imagined you’d be...I feel like this is all a dream sometimes...” He said with great admiration. 

Shuichi lifted Kokichi. “You’re awake.” He kissed Kokichi and placed on the bed again, tucking him under the blankets. “I’m going to ask someone to get Kirumi.” 

SHORTLY AFTER

“Well it’s good you are awake.” Kirumi finished checking Kokichi’s vital signs. 

“Wow, you are just like a mother! Your hands are so gentle!” Kokichi grinned.

Kirumi blushed. 

“My hands are gentle too…” Shuichi mumbled to himself, a bit jealous. 

“His vitals are good and he seems very aware of everything.” Kirumi added.

“It means he’s going to make it, right?” Shuichi asked. 

Kirumi undressed Kokichi and began inspecting the stitches. “He could still get a staph infection. You will have to be very diligent with cleaning him, it will be very time consuming.” She explained. 

“I will do anything I can to keep him from getting an infection.” Shuichi said quickly. 

“You are the King… he needs a lot of care. There’s no way you can provide that much attention.” Kirumi said matter-of-factly. 

“I can handle both my royal duties and caring for him. It will be alright.” Shuichi insisted. 

Kirumi sighed.  
“Suit yourself.” 

She opened a satchel of medicine she had brought. “I made this.” She handed Shuichi a vial filled with an amber-colored sticky substance. “You can rub this on before bed every night. After a week’s time, I will return to check on him. If he worsens at all, even a little bit, call for me.” 

“Right. Thank you.” Shuichi nodded. 

“Thank you mother!” Kokichi gave Kirumi a big smile. 

You are very lucky to be the King’s lover. Anyone of less value probably would have bled out before a doctor got to them.” Kirumi told Kokichi. 

“Kirumi…” Shuichi said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to show my appreciation!” Kokichi said.

“Good.” Kirumi nodded and left Shuichi’s chambers. 

“Wow~! She even lectured me like a mother!” Kokichi laughed a little. 

“You don’t need to worry about showing me appreciation.” Shuichi re-dressed Kokichi. 

“But...once I’m better, I want to!” Kokichi said eagerly. 

“Well… let’s think about that when you are better then.” Shuichi kissed the top of Kokichi’s head.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Shuichi devoted much of his time to helping Kokichi heal up without infection.  
As hard as he tried to juggle helping Kokichi and ruling, he ended up vastly ignoring his duties as King. 

This took a toll.  
His once very loyal citizens, were wavering. 

The citizens were irritated that their King was ignoring his duties for a reason that was unknown to them. They were irritated that there had been no wedding between King Shuichi and Princess Kaede yet, and that the King was ruling without a Queen. And they were irritated about the rumors of the King’s homosexuality. 

Kokichi ended up having a healthy recovery… but the mystery of who stabbed him had gone cold. The dagger was very good quality, so they knew it had to belong to someone who was wealthy. Someone who was wealthy and worked or lived in the castle that would have access to the King’s chambers. But… the trail ended with the dagger. 

As soon as Kokichi could walk without pain, he was fitted for clothes and took on the roll of the Court’s Jester. His first chance to perform was coming up fast: Keebo, who was still serving as the Captain of the Royal Guard, was getting married. 

It was a very controversial wedding, because he was marrying a known escort named Miu.  
The citizens were shocked the wedding had King Shuichi’s blessing… and it added to some of their overall irritation. 

In Shuichi’s mind… how could he ever deny Keebo’s request of marriage?  
Keebo accepted Shuichi for who he really was, and helped to maintain his secret.  
Shuichi was surprised when he learned about Keebo’s affair with Miu, but he accepted it. 

During the three month span of Shuichi caring for Kokichi… their romance blossomed.  
They were, to say the least, obsessed with each other.  
……………..

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi stuttered as Kokichi pressed him against a wall behind a tall shelf in a long stone hallway. “We aren’t even back to my chambers yet…” 

“I don’t care….” Kokichi pressed his body harder against Shuichi. “I can’t wait any longer…” 

“Now you’re getting me all worked up…” Shuichi kissed Kokichi. 

When their lips parted ways, they stared into his each others eyes passionately until a servant walked by. The servant noticed them and quickly looked the other way. 

After three months, it was pretty common for servants to catch the two together sneaking around together. Neither of them could control themselves. Which was probably why there were so many rumors going around. 

“Come on.” In an instant, Shuichi turned the tables and pinned Kokichi to the wall. Before Kokichi could react, Shuichi pulled him by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips. “We are going to my chambers.” 

“Oh wow~! Yes my King~!” Kokichi smirked.  
The two quickly headed towards Shuichi’s chambers. 

As soon as they were behind closed doors they began stripping each other, pausing every once and a while to kiss each other, until they were naked. 

“You’ve been tempting me all day.” Shuichi nipped at Kokichi’s soft neck. 

“Me? Tempting you?” Kokichi teased. “Neeheehee noooo~...” He pressed his naked body against Shuichi and kissed him. Their cocks rubbed against each other in the process. 

The sensation was too good. 

Shuichi lifted Kokichi up off his feet and carried him to the bed. He threw Kokichi on the bed, making him giggle. 

“Soooo strong~!”

Smirking, Shuichi dove onto the bed himself. 

The two wrestled for awhile, kissing and rolling around on the bed. 

Eventually, Shuichi managed to pin Kokichi down to the bed. 

Gently, Shuichi leaned down and kissed the large scar on Kokichi’s stomach, then he kissed his lips.

“Make me yours Shuichi….” Kokichi said breathlessly. 

“Gladly.” Shuichi lifted Kokichi’s legs. “You know...I’ve been thinking…” He said while studying Kokichi’s tight asshole. “There’s another way to make you wet down here.” He traced the rim of the hole. 

Kokichi shivered.  
“You mean…?”  
Shuichi nodded and lowered his face toward’s Kokichi’s ass. 

“Wait Shuichi… you don’t have to…”  
But it was too late, Shuichi licked Kokichi’s asshole. 

“Ah~!” Kokichi twitched at the feeling. 

Shuichi smirked a bit and took a deep breath.  
“Here I go…” He began shoving his tongue inside the tight hole. 

“Ohmygod... “ Kokichi tossed his head back and moaned. “Y-You’re tongue fucking me~!” 

Shuichi smirked and continued. 

Kokichi continued to moan and started to run his tiny fingers through Shuichi’s hair, which was turning Shuichi on. 

After awhile Shuichi withdrew, wiping the drool from his chin. 

“H-How long have you been thinking about doing that?” Kokichi asked, his face red. 

“A while.” Shuichi panted as he lined up his now rock hard dick with Kokichi’s wet asshole. “Ready?” 

Kokichi nodded and Shuichi pushed in. 

Shuichi let out a moan as his dick was surrounded by the tightness of Kokichi’s asshole. 

“You feel amazing, as always.” Shuichi kissed Kokichi as he started to thrust in and out. 

As they kissed, Kokichi threw his arms around Shuichi and hugged him tightly, making their bodies rub against each other while Shuichi bucked his hips. 

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, purple met light yellow as they stared into each others eyes. 

They both blushed. 

“When we’re like this… we’re one.” Shuichi said passionately. 

“To me… we’re always one… my heart is always with you.” Kokichi admitted. 

Shuichi blushed even more. “Kokichi….”  
He picked up the pace of his thrusting. 

Kokichi moaned.  
“Sh-Shuichi....” 

They kissed again.  
Both of them moaning through the kiss. 

Everything about this... was more passionate than usual.  
Both of their emotions were high. 

“Shuichi….” Kokichi found himself tearing up. 

Shuichi kissed away the tears.  
“You don’t need to cry…”

“I just...I just… I love you Shuichi!” Kokichi admitted. 

“Kokichi… I love you too… Kokichi….” Shuichi kissed Kokichi again.  
Tears started to fall from both of their eyes. 

As Shuichi deepened the kiss, Kokichi moaned… his whole body began shaking as he orgasmed. 

As their lips parted, leaving a trail of drool between their lips, Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hips tightly and orgasmed. 

After a few long minutes of panting, Shuichi pulled out.  
Kokichi sat up and bit and kissed Shuichi. 

“I’m glad we finally spit that out.” Shuichi sniffled, laughing a bit. 

“I’ve been thinking it for so long…” Kokichi said. “Since you first starting caring for me when I was stabbed…” 

Shuichi gently cupped Kokichi’s face and kissed him on the forehead.  
“The moment I realized I might lose you...I realized… I loved you.” He admitted.

The two embraced. 

After the embrace, Shuichi slowly got out of bed.  
“I have something I want to give you.” He said. 

“Oh?” Kokichi seemed curious. 

Shuichi walked over to one of his wardrobes.  
He opened a bottom drawer and pulled out a shirt that was wrapped up in a cylinder shape.  
He unrolled it to reveal a small wooden box. 

Shuichi brought the box over to the bed and sat down next to Kokichi.  
He handed the box to Kokichi.  
“Open it.” He smiled. 

Kokichi excitedly opened the box.  
When he saw what was inside, he began to tear up again. 

Out of the box, he pulled out a chunky gold ring with a large amethyst stone at the center of it. 

“I had this made for you.” Shuichi helped him put it on his left hand’s ring finger. “I want you to know, that with this ring… comes a promise…” He kissed Kokichi’s hand. “A promise to always love you.” 

“Shuichi…” Kokichi started to cry. 

Shuichi pulled Kokichi into a tight hug.  
“I wish it could be an engagement ring… I wish we lived in a world where I could marry you…” Shuichi said. 

Kokichi kissed Shuichi. “Even though we can’t marry… I will always be yours with this.” 

They kissed again.  
As they kissed, they fell back onto the bed.  
Side by side, the two began making out passionately.

“D-Do you think you could go again?” Kokichi panted when their lips parted. 

“Absolutely.” Shuichi panted.

Kokichi grinned and rolled on top of Shuichi.  
“My King~! How can I ever repay you for your generous gift?” He said in a playful voice. 

“Hmmm…” Shuichi slapped Kokichi’s ass. “I can think of a couple of ways…” 

“Neeheehee~!” Kokichi giggled. 

Shuichi began kissing Kokichi’s neck. 

Kokichi let out a moan. 

When Shuichi was done kissing and nipping at his neck, Kokichi sat up on top of him. 

Shuichi bit his lip as Kokichi began to grind his ass against Shuichi’s growing hardness. 

“Fuck…” Shuichi slapped Kokichi’s ass again. “You drive me crazy…” 

It didn’t take long for Shuichi to become rock hard again. 

Kokichi leaned forward. “Get me ready again?” He asked with a blushed face.

Shuichi took two of his fingers and sucked on them for a few moments to get them wet.  
Then he pushed them inside Kokichi and started fingering him. 

“AH~!” Kokichi let out a delighted moan. “I love my King’s looong fingers~!” 

Shuichi smirked and continued to finger him. 

“Alright...alright…st-stop…” Kokichi moaned. “I-I’m getting too worked up…”

Shuichi withdrew his fingers. 

“I-I’m putting it in.” Kokichi sat up again and slowly lowered himself onto Shuichi’s dick. 

Shuichi let out a series of moans. 

Kokichi exhaled loudly when Shuichi was fully inside him.  
With a smile, he leaned forward and kissed Shuichi. 

Shuichi reached for Kokichi’s left hand. Kokichi happily accepted Shuichi’s hand and began moving his hips. 

Kokichi couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of riding Shuichi’s dick.  
He kissed Shuichi again. 

With his free hand, Shuichi pulled Kokichi’s hair. 

“Ah~!” Kokichi moaned. “Shuichi...watch that… you know that will make me cum…” 

Shuichi smirked and pulled again.  
Kokichi moved his hips faster.  
“See what y-you’re making me do?” Kokichi panted, riding his dick harder. 

Shuichi pulled Kokichi’s hair again. 

“SH-SHUICHI~!!!” Kokichi practically yelled. 

Shuichi chuckled and then kissed him.  
“I love you…” 

Kokichi blushed.  
“S-Say it again.”

“I love you Kokichi….” Shuichi said. “I love you so much.” 

Kokichi kissed Shuichi and moved his hips even faster.

“Fuck...Kokichi…” Shuichi’s face turned red, he squeezed Kokichi’s hand tighter. 

“I love you Shuichi.” Kokichi said. 

Shuichi let out a moan and came for the second time that night. 

“There it is~!” Kokichi’s tongue rolled out of his mouth. “So hot…” 

Kokichi came from the sensation of Shuichi’s hot fluids inside him. 

Both of them panted for quite a long time.  
Then Kokichi slowly got off of Shuichi and collapsed face down next to him. 

“I’m exhauuuusted now.” Kokichi groaned. 

Shuichi chuckled.  
“Want to go to sleep?” 

“Yeeees….” Kokichi said. 

Shuichi shifted himself back onto the pillows. Kokichi crawled up and laid on his chest, then Shuichi pulled the blankets up over top of them. 

“Just so you know...  
He kissed the top of Kokichi’s head.  
“I love you.” 

Kokichi smiled.  
“I love you too.” 

They fell asleep peacefully holding onto each other.


	5. The Other Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a series of flashbacks, this chapter explains how the other three romances began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You COULD skip this chapter if you want to immediately continue with the main story.  
However, some of the details from this chapter will have to do with the thickening plot in upcoming chapters.  
So, I'd recommend reading it at some point.

TWO YEARS AGO  
(Just before the war) 

When Kaede was a little girl, she was often sent from her parents kingdom in the West, to another Kingdom in the North. To her, she was there to play with the young Prince, Shuichi. To her parents, she was ensurance: ensurance of a peace treaty. 

Kaede was promised to Shuichi when she was an infant and Shuichi was only a year old.  
Growing up, they were both told that someday they would fall in love and get married.  
As children, the young Prince and Princess didn’t understand the weight of those words.  
They often played house, pretending to be married… neither of them really thinking about that someday… they would be married. 

Both Kaede and Shuichi grew up fast… and quickly learned the weight of the word “betrothed.”  
When Kaede was sixteen, she and her lady in waiting named Tsumugi, were sent to live in the Northern Kingdom full time so that she could marry Shuichi. 

However, talk of War between the North and the South began to stir.  
For her protection, Kaede’s parents sent a young and promising Knight named Rantaro to guard Kaede if war broke out.

Shortly after, as a last stitch effort to avoid a war, the North threw a large ball and invited royals and other higher ups from the East, West, and South to celebrate Shuichi and Kaede’s engagement. 

…………

During the ball Shuichi and Kaede were put on display for all of the close Kingdoms to see. Shuichi and Kaede were both dressed in beautifully tailored, matching ivory colored outfits.  
They danced together and wore happy faces while holding hands for most of the night.

Yet… as soon as Kaede got a chance to slip away, she took it.  
Rantaro, dressed in full armor minus his helmet, was not far behind her. 

“Princess… may I ask where you are going?” Rantaro called after her as she quickly made her away from the ball. 

“My chambers.” Kaede said. “I’m just… I’m not feeling well anymore.” 

In truth, she wasn’t feeling well. Ever since she moved into the castle, Kaede felt an enormous amount of pressure. 

She was meant to be the next Queen of the North, and she was raised to be Queen.  
That was not the expectation that put pressure on her though… Kaede was ready to be Queen.  
The pressure she felt came from another source… another expectation. 

When Kaede was little, she really thought she’d grow up and be in love with Shuichi. She spent her whole life visiting him. He was a good friend, her best friend in fact… but she wasn’t in love with him. And yet… she would be marrying him soon. She would be marrying someone who was more like a brother to her...

Kaede felt tears beginning to drip down her cheeks as she began to walk faster towards her chambers. 

“Princess…” Rantaro had to practically run after her. 

Thankfully, Kaede made it back to her chambers before completely falling apart.  
She through open the heavy doors. 

“Wait…” Rantaro grabbed the doors before she could go inside and slam them shut.

“What?” Kaede turned around, tears were running down her face in a stream now. 

Rantaro studied her face.  
“Do you want me to fetch the castle doctor Kirumi?”

“No...no…” Kaede shook her head. “I want to go to bed.” 

“I just...want to help you.” Rantaro said in a gentle voice. 

“You can’t help me… no one can help me at this point… I-I’m stuck.” Kaede was sobbing now.

Rantaro let go of the doors.  
“You’re stuck?” 

“Nevermind. Please just get me a servant so I can undress and go to sleep.” Kaede sniffled and turned towards her chambers.

“I’m sorry for stopping you.” Rantaro quickly bowed. “I know you may not remember me… but my mother was a servant in your parents castle in the West. As a young boy, I lived near the kitchens with her. I used to see you a lot when you were growing up. Whenever you were home, that is. ” 

Kaede turned around again to face him. She studied his face for a moment.  
“I...can’t believe I never noticed...I do remember you. You used to help serve dinner…”

Rantaro nodded.  
“Before I began training to become a Knight, I helped my mother in the kitchens. From the kitchen window, I used to hear you singing to the birds in the garden. I’d see you in the halls sometimes giggling with the royal court’s children… So, I’m sorry…” He removed one of his metal gloves and gently touched Kaede on the cheek, wiping away a tear. “I just can’t help but wonder... why the happy, kind, gentle… beautiful Princess I saw growing up… is crying on the night of her engagement party.” 

At this point, Kaede had stopped crying, her cheeks were pink from blushing. 

Rantaro realized what he had said, withdrew his hand, and quickly bowed.  
“I shouldn’t have… I mean… it’s none of my business… I just got caught up in the moment…” He tried to apologize. 

“It’s alright.” Kaede said. 

Rantaro stood up from his bow. 

“I… uhm... do you want to hear about it?” Kaede stepped backwards into her chambers. “You can come in... I mean it’s not an order… only if you want to…” 

It was Rantaro’s turn to blush.  
“I… I can do that.” He nodded.

ONE YEAR AGO  
(During the war) 

The war was at the tipping point.  
It looked like the North was going to win, but the loss of a single battle could change that.  
And yet… Kaito insisted on throwing a birthday party for Keebo’s sixteenth birthday. 

Kaito and Keebo had always been close growing up. Their fathers were both in the royal guard.  
Determined to Knights like their fathers, both of the boys learned sword fighting at a young age. 

Due to their fathers, they were constantly in the castle around the King, Queen, and Prince Shuichi. Kaito, Keebo, and Shuichi became fast friends and played/trained together over the years. As they grew older, they remained close as Kaito and Keebo joined the Knights. 

At the beginning of the war, much to his parents' dismay, Shuichi demanded to be on the front lines. Shuichi fought along side with Kaito and Keebo. 

With the war ending and Keebo’s birthday coming up, Kaito, Shuichi, and some of the other high-rated knights set up a surprise party for Keebo. Using his status as Prince, Shuichi arranged for wine, ale, and food to be brought to his large luxurious tent. Kaito arranged for some women escorts to be brought as well. 

……….

Keebo was very unexpecting when he walked through the front flap of Shuichi’s tent. 

“SURPRISE!” They all yelled, causing Keebo to jump four feet in the air. “W-What….” 

“Happy birthday!” Kaito approached Keebo.

Keebo glanced around the tent. He saw Shuichi, who held up a mug of ale with a smile on his face. He glanced at the other knights. 

“A birthday party, on the front lines?” Keebo asked Kaito. 

“Come on now, you only become a man once…” Kaito winked and handed a mug of ale to Keebo. 

“True but…” Keebo tried to say. 

“The war is practically over. They’ll be sending us home any day now! And... you only become a man once.” Kaito interrupted him. 

Keebo glanced around the tent at all of the work his friends had put into the surprise party.  
“Well… I suppose this is alright.” He finally gave in. 

Keebo raised his mug and everyone cheered.  
He took a large swig of the ale. 

“Speaking of becoming a man!” Kaito walked over to the back flap of Keebo’s tent. He lifted it up and a line of women entered the tent. 

The Knights cheered..  
Bot Keebo and Shuichi blushed. 

“Kaito...” Keebo took another swig of his ale.  
“Try to have fun!” Kaito returned to Keebo, and clapped him on the back. 

It didn’t take long for the escorts to spread out amongst the Knights, giggling, drinking, talking, and flirting with them. Especially with Shuichi, who looked a little uncomfortable by it all.

Pretty soon, almost every Knight had a women on his knee, some had two. 

Keebo wanted to interact with the ladies, but he lacked the confidence to do so. 

Lucky for him, the ladies brought the confidence with them. 

As Keebo was re-filling his mug with ale, a woman approached him. 

She was dressed in a brown blouse and long red skirt. She had curly short brown hair, freckles, and green eyes. 

“Oh, uhm… hello.” Keebo blushed. 

“Hi, mind if I have a sip?” She asked, in a flirty tone.

“Yes. I mean no… I mean... here.” Flustered, Keebo went to hand her his mug. 

“Oh no!” Another woman came up from behind and grabbed the mug out of Keebo’s hand. “You know the rules Fawna: highest pay gets the birthday boy.” 

The women who grabbed the mug had long pinkish/blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes with long eyelashes, and an hourglass figure. She was wearing a white off-the-shoulder blouse, with a blue corset over top and a blue skirt.

Keebo was in awe by how beautiful she was.

The one named Fawna quickly backed off and the pink/blonde haired woman moved in closer to Keebo.

“Hey there… birthday boy.” She said, taking a swig of ale from Keebo’s mug.

“M-My name is Keebo…” He held out a hand.

The woman placed her hand on Keebo’s and he gently kissed it, causing her to blush.  
“I go by Miu.” 

SIX MONTHS AGO  
(Just after the war)

Shortly after Keebo’s birthday celebration, the King and Queen were assassinated and Shuichi was sent from the front lines, back to the palace to take care of things politically. 

Kaito had always been very close to the King and Queen due to his father. The Queen, in particular, was the mother figure that Kaito had never had. He took their death very hard, and he made it his mission to catch the assassin who killed them. From that point out, he too, left the front lines.

Unfortunately for Kaito, he was not the one to arrest the assassin.  
This made feel even more like a failure. 

At the end of the war, she was caught by a northern spy and brought back to the palace.  
While awaiting her sentence, Kaito went to see her. 

He wanted answers.

…………..

Kaito approached the door of the palace dungeon.  
There were two guards standing on either side. 

Kaito nodded at them and they nodded back.  
Then he opened the heavy wooden door, and slipped in. 

On the other side of the door stood two other guards. 

“Can one of you boys point me in the direction of the assassin?” Kaito asked the pair. 

The guards looked at each other.  
“Is there a reason you wish to speak to her?” One asked. 

“Prince Shuichi asked me to gather some statements from her before he decides her sentence.”  
Kaito lied. 

The guards looked at each other.  
“Right this way.” One said with a nod.  
Kaito followed the guard past many cells until the guards stopped at one towards the back of the dungeon. 

“Good luck.” The guard told Kaito before heading back to his post. 

“Thanks.” Kaito replied.

Kaito could see the assassin laying on a pile of hay in the shadowed corner of the cell. 

“Prisoner!” Kaito called out. 

There was no response. 

“The Prince sent me to question you.” He added. 

The was a soft rustling noise from the corner. 

Kaito watched as a figure emerged from the shadows.  
The figure was average height. She was wearing a long black/grey cloak with a large hood up, covering most of her face. Slowly, she put the hood down to reveal her face. 

She had a round pale face, large red eyes, and long eyelashes. She untucked her long hair brown/black hair from the cloak and stared at Kaito.

Kaito felt himself blush.  
He had not been expecting her to be so cute…he was expecting a scary looking assassin. 

He cleared his throat, but found he was at a loss for words. 

“What questions do you have for me?” The assassin eventually asked. 

“W-What’s your name?” Kaito finally found the words to say.

“Maki.” The prisoner answered.

“My name is Kaito.” Kaito wasn’t sure why he felt the need to introduce himself, but he did. 

There was another long silent pause. 

“Are you certain the Prince sent you…” Maki began. 

“Of course he did!” Kaito cut her off. 

“Right.” Maki nodded. 

There was yet another silent pause. 

Why was Kaito getting so flustered? 

He cleared his throat and tried to focus...there was a question… he wanted answered…

“D-Did they suffer?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

Maki shook her head.  
“I never make my targets suffer. My kills are clean and quick.” 

Kaito let out a sigh of relief. 

“The Prince didn’t send you.” Maki said. 

“Huh?” Kaito was taken back. 

“I can see it in your eyes… they meant something to you… you wanted to ask me that question, not the Prince.” Maki’s voice got quiet towards the end of her sentence. 

“I…yeah… they meant a lot to me.” Kaito’s voice was shaking. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Maki told him. 

“S-Sorry? You’re sorry?” Kaito felt a spike of rage. “You’re the one who killed them!” 

“It’s not like I had a choice.” Maki replied. “Not that you’d understand…” She turned and walked back into the dark corner. “If that is all...I’d like to wait for my punishment...alone.” 

“Hey! I’m not done talking to you yet!” Kaito gripped two of cell’s bars. 

“Look…” Maki stepped into the light only slightly. “I know you don’t want to hear this… but to me...it was just another kill. I’ve been doing this my whole life, I was born into the trade. You want answers… but I don’t have any more answers for you. I stopped feeling things a long time ago. So, I am sorry for your loss. I don’t have anything else to say.” She returned to the darkness. 

Kaito was taken back once again.  
All of the anger he had been feeling was gone. 

Not sure of what to say, Kaito retreated.  
He left the dungeon, his mind clouded with Maki’s words.


	6. A Knight's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi attends Keebo's wedding, where Kokichi performs for the first time as court jester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is some violence in this chapter.  


PRESENT DAY

“Ah~! Shuichi!” Kokichi said with a satisfied sigh. “That was sooo good~!”

Shuichi and Kokichi had just finished a quickie in Shuichi’s chambers.  
Both of them were laying naked, side by side, on Shuichi’s bed.

“Sex has been particularly good lately.” Shuichi admitted. 

Kokichi rolled onto his side and Shuichi rolled over too, spooning Kokichi from behind.  
“Ever since you gave me this ring.” Kokichi admired the ring on his finger. 

Shuichi smiled and kissed Kokichi on the cheek.  
“I love seeing you wear it.” 

“Ughhh, I wish we could stay in bed all day~!” Kokichi whined.

“You know we can’t today.”  
Keebo’s wedding ceremony was only a few hours away, and both of them had to get ready.  
Shuichi had to be at the ceremony, and Kokichi was entertaining at the reception. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“You’re going to have to dance with Kaede today, aren’t you....” Kokichi said. 

“Most likely.” Shuichi told him. 

“I don’t want to share you with anyone else.” Kokichi pouted. 

In an instant, Shuichi rolled over and pinned Kokichi underneath him.  
“Don’t pout. I’ll give you plenty of attention later.” Shuichi kissed Kokichi. Then he got off of Kokichi and out of bed. 

“Ahh~! That’s no fair!” Kokichi sat up. 

Shuichi smirked a little and began dressing. He put on a pair of royal blue pants, and a white and gold shirt.

“Shuuuichi~!” Kokichi whined again. 

“Come on, I can’t wait to see you in your cute little jester outfit.”  
Shuichi teased, putting on a royal blue jacket, with brown fur around the collar. 

“Hmph.” Kokichi pouted. “You’re mean.” 

Shuichi crossed the room, bent down and kissed Kokichi.  
“Someone is in a bratty mood today.” 

“I’m sorry…” Kokichi said, in a sudden sad tone. “I guess the whole wedding thing is getting to me… just the thought that the next wedding will probably be yours… and you won’t be getting married to me…” 

Shuichi blushed.  
“Kokichi…” 

“I guess I should get up now.” Kokichi seemed like he didn’t want to dwell on the subject. He slowly got out of bed.

Shuichi wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew he didn’t want to push Kokichi.  
“Yeah…” He nodded. “I should probably head out and get to the ceremony early.” 

“I’ll see you later.” Kokichi quickly kissed Shuichi. 

A FEW HOURS LATER  
.  
Shuichi had never seen Keebo so happy before. 

Keebo was dressed to the nines, in an ivory and silver outfit velvet outfit. Miu, also dressed in ivory, had beautiful snow drop flowers in her long hair.

The wedding ceremony was small, filled just with close friends and family.  
However, the reception was quite large. Lots of knights of all ranking and various nobles were in attendance. 

This meant that Shuichi had to put on a “show” of sorts.  
Spending most of his time before the feast with Kaede. 

Kaede wore a baby blue, long sleeved dress and had her hair in a fancy braided updo.

When it was time for the feast, Shuichi sat with her at the large table with Keebo, Miu, and some other nobles. 

The entertainment would be coming out any minute, as it always did at any large feast.  
Shuichi was a little nervous about seeing Kokichi.  
They rarely interacted in public, and they had definitely never interacted in front of so many people.  
Before the entertainment made their appearance, an unexpected guest arrived. 

“Kaito?” Keebo stood up excitedly to greet his friend. 

Kaito looked a bit disheveled, but it might have been from riding on horseback for a long period of time. 

“Keebo! Congratulations!” Kaito said. 

“Thank you!” Keebo grinned ear to ear. 

“Hi!” Kaito waved to Miu. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Keebo admired his bride, causing Miu to blush. 

“She is!” Kaito smiled. “Sorry I missed the ceremony. I had a long day of travel!” Kaito hugged Keebo. 

Shuichi stood up to greet Kaito. 

“Kaito! I’m glad you came!” Shuichi said. 

“My King!” Kaito bowed.

Shuichi was taken aback by the formality in Kaito’s voice.  
Without saying anything else, Kaito sat down at the table behind him. Greeting the knights who were sitting there. Before Shuichi could dwell on Kaito’s slightly bizarre behavior, Kokichi was in front of him. 

“My King~! Don’t leave me hanging~!” 

“Huh?” Shuichi was so spaced out he didn’t even notice him come in. 

Shuichi blushed at Kokichi’s appearance.  
He was wearing an orange jester outfit with little bells that were jingling on it. To top it off, he had a large over-sized jester’s hat on his head. The hat was purposely made large, so that it would fall over Kokichi’s eyes and he’d have to adjust it often.

C-C-ute….

“S-Sorry?” Shuichi said. 

“I asked: is it too early for juggling fire... my King~?” Kokichi repeated. 

“Uhm…” Shuichi was still caught up in his appearence. 

“Neeheehee~! I’m going to do it anyway!” Kokichi laughed.

Some of the nobles at the table laughed. 

Kokichi went to a large sack he had placed in the center of the room.  
He began removing things from the bag. 

While he was working on his rig, Himiko, the court Mage went to work entertaining the guests.  
Unlike Kokichi’s colorful outfit, Himiko wore a dark red cloak with the hood up.

“Hmmm” She said in a lazy voice. “I feel something up my sleeve…”  
Out of her sleeve she pulled out a dove, which she released.  
It flew around the room as some of the guests clapped. 

In the background, Kokichi lit a baton on fire and began throwing it in the air. 

Shuichi was impressed.  
It seemed like Kokichi took his rehearsals seriously. 

Kokichi and Himiko continued to entertain, until the feast was over.  
Then they joined the party, as the musicians entered and began to play. 

Keebo and Miu got up to dance, followed by some of the guests.  
From across the large hall, Kokichi and Shuichi locked eyes. 

“Shuichi...Shuichi…” 

Shuichi realized Kaede was talking to him. 

“Sorry.” He turned to look at her. 

“Are you alright? She asked. “You keep spacing out.” 

“Yeah.” Shuichi nodded. 

Kaede glanced at Kokichi across the room.  
“This is probably hard for you.” She said, turning her attention back to Shuichi. “I’m sorry.” 

Shuichi sighed.  
“No, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Kaede reassured him. 

“It’s not just...him.” Shuichi said. “It’s Kaito… he seemed really cold towards me… right?” 

Kaede thought for a moment then spoke.  
“I wouldn’t say he acted cold, it was more of an awkwardness.” 

There was a pause.  
Shuichi wondered why there would be any sort of awkwardness between them...

“We should probably dance together, don’t you think?” Kaede asked, breaking the silence. 

“Y-Yeah.” Shuichi nodded.  
He stood up and offered a hand to Kaede. 

Kaede accepted his hand and the two went to the open area of the large hall to join the other couples dancing. 

Shuichi glanced over at Kokichi as he began to dance with Kaede.  
Kokichi was pouting, clearly upset that Shuichi was dancing closely with Kaede.

Shuichi sighed.  
He’d really have to make it up to him later…  
For the time being, he had to try to focus on Kaede. 

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Kaede and Shuichi danced, drank, and socialized with the nobles and other people of importance. They really tried their best to sell the idea of their engagement, and wedding soon to come. 

Meanwhile, Kokichi was entertaining the guests and socializing in his own way as the court jester. Often pairing up with Himiko, and stealing her thunder.

During it all, Shuichi couldn’t help but notice that Kaito was seemingly avoiding him.  
He had gotten so preoccupied by the thought of that, that he was no longer hyper focusing on Kokichi. 

Suddenly, he noticed a bit of commotion from the corner of the hall next to the barrels of ale and rum. 

Four very large low-ranked knights were in a rowdy huddle. In the center of the huddle, Shuichi noticed flashes of orange. Shuichi scanned the hall. He didn’t see Kokichi anywhere… which meant...

“Excuse me.” Shuichi quickly backed out of the conversation he was in. 

“Shuichi?’ Kaede looked confused. 

Shuichi didn’t hear her.  
He made his way over to the knights. 

As he neared the circle, Shuichi could smell the alcohol. All of the knights had full mugs in hand.  
They were obviously pretty drunk. When he finally reached them, to his horror, Shuichi saw that two of the knights had Kokichi practically pinned against the wall. 

“I’m still not convinced you’re a man.” One of the knights said. 

“Your skin looks waaay too soft…” Another added. 

“And you’re so small…” Yet another chimed in. 

“Yeaaaah… why don’t you show us what you got under this?” One poked at Kokichi’s jester costume.“Ohh look at this boys…” He grabbed Kokichi’s hand and pointed out the amethyst ring on his finger. “This is pretty fancy.”

“You belong to someone, don’t you?” One chuckled. 

At that, Kokichi yanked his hand away and tried to move away from the scene but one of the knights pushed him back, slamming him against the wall. 

Tears formed in the corners of Kokichi’s eyes from the hard and sudden slam.  
His jester hat tumbled to the ground. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Shuichi interrupted. 

“Heeey! My King!” The knights happily greeted Shuichi.  
Some of them bowed drunkenly. 

Kokichi’s eyes locked onto Shuichi’s. 

“Let him go.” Shuichi demanded. 

The knight that slammed Kokichi against the wall, let go. Kokichi bent down to pick up his hat, but winced in pain from the slam.

“What’s this about my King?” He asked, but Shuichi ignored him.

A few of the guests from the party, noticed the commotion and gathered around.

Shuichi entered the huddle and picked up the hat for Kokichi.  
“Are you alright?” He asked Kokichi in a gentle voice. 

Kokichi sniffled a bit.  
“I am now.

The Knights began muttering.  
“The ring… do think…” 

“Well considering some of the rumors I’ve heard…” 

Kaito appeared behind Shuichi, with Kaede and Rantaro close behind him. 

“What’s going on?” Kaito asked. 

“I want these four out. Now.” Shuichi said. 

The four knights got very silent. 

“Alright boys. You heard the King. Let’s go.” Kaito shuffled the rowdy knights out of the party. 

“What happened?” One of the guests asked Kaede.

“Just a little scuffle. It’s being handled.” Kaede assured the guest. “Really nothing to see.” 

The few guests that looked on seemed decently convinced by this and turned their attention back to the party.

“Thanks Kaede.” Shuichi said. 

Kaede gave Shuichi a nod and her and Rantaro returned to the party.

“Look, you don’t have to perform anymore. I’ll have a Ryoma escort you back to my chambers.” Shuichi told Kokichi. 

“B-But I’ve practiced so much… I don’t want to disappoint you…: Kokichi said, still sniffling.

“You’re hurt, aren’t you?” Shuichi sounded extremely concerned. 

“I…” Kokichi tried to say. 

“I want you to go back. I’ll go with you.” Shuichi urged.

“You will?” Kokichi’s eyes lit up a little.

“Of course. Just hang tight. I’ll say my goodbyes and we can go.” Shuichi told him. 

“Alright.” Kokichi nodded. 

Kaito returned a moment later.  
“What was that about?” He asked Shuichi. 

“They were harassing Kokichi, the court jester.” Shuichi explained. 

“The phantom thief?” Kaito raised an eyebrow. 

Shuichi nodded. “He seems pretty shook up, and he’s hurt so I’m dismissing him for the night.” 

“Ah, I see.” Kaito replied. 

“Thanks for stepping in.” Shuichi said. 

“Of course.” Kaito nodded. 

There was a long awkward pause. 

“H-How have you been?” Shuichi asked, breaking the silence.

“I’ve been good. Living in the mountains, It’s been quiet.” Kaito told him. 

“That’s...That’s good.” Shuichi replied.

There was another pause. 

“Well, I’m going to go get a drink.” Kaito said. 

“Right. I’ll see you later.” Shuichi said. 

After that, Shuichi went around the room saying his goodbyes to some of the nobles and to Keebo and Miu. 

Before he left, Kaede caught up with him, Rantaro behind her.  
“I’ll leave with you.” Kaede told Shuichi. 

“Why? You don’t have to.” Shuichi said. 

“You’re leaving because of him, right?” She asked. 

Shuichi blushed.  
“...Y-Yes.”

“People are going to notice.” Kaede explained. 

“Y-You are right.” Shuichi realized. 

“So I’ll leave too.” Kaede said. “We’ll have Rantaro with us, so we’ll be safe.”

Rantaro gave Shuichi a nod.

“Thank you.” Shuichi said in a grateful tone. 

Shuichi approached Kokichi.  
“Alright, let’s go.” 

Kokichi eyed Kaede and Rantaro suspiciously.  
“I didn’t realize you were bringing Princess Kaede with us.” Kokichi said. 

“She’s trying to cover for us.” Shuichi said in a hushed voice.

Kokichi blushed.  
“W-Wait she knows?” 

Kaede nodded. 

“Oh….” Kokichi avoided making eye contact with her. 

“We should go.” Rantaro interrupted. 

The four of them left. 

They walked back in mostly silence.  
Kaede and Rantaro dropped Shuichi and Kokichi off at Shuichi’s chambers then went off towards Kaede’s chambers. 

As soon as the doors to Shuichi’s chambers closed, Kokichi turned to Shuichi. 

“When did you tell her about us?” 

“It was shortly after you were stabbed. She came to check on me while you were resting.” Shuichi explained. 

“And?” Kokichi asked. 

“What do you mean?” Shuichi asked back. 

“You told her our secret, just like that?” Kokichi said. 

“She’s my closest friend.” Shuichi told him. “She was concerned about me, she realized I was upset at the time.” 

“Oh…” Kokichi stared at the ground.

“You’re mad.” Shuichi sighed. 

Kokichi didn’t respond. 

“Don’t be mad.” Shuichi said in a soft voice. 

“I just… can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Kokichi said. 

“There’s plenty of things you’ve never told me.” Shuichi replied. 

“Like what?” Kokichi asked. 

“About your past… about how you started thieving…” Shuichi began listing things. 

“Alright, alright...I get it.” Kokichi said before wincing in pain.  
He brought a hand up to the back of his head as he winced.

Shuichi gently removed Kokichi’s jester hat.  
“I don’t want to argue.” He said. “You’re hurt. I want to take care of you.” 

“Sh-Shuichi…”  
Kokichi blushed.  
“And…” Shuichi gently put the hat back on Kokichi’s head. “You look really cute…” 

Kokichi blushed even more. 

“I know you get jealous of Kaede. But… you don’t need to.” Shuichi said. “You’re the one I love.” He kissed Kokichi. 

“Sh-Shuichi…” Kokichi repeated, this time with tear-filled eyes. “They had their hands on me. It made me feel...it made me feel gross.” 

Shuichi pulled Kokichi into a tight hug. “I promise, nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I’m going to appoint you a guard.” 

“Really?” Kokichi asked. 

“Really. No one touches you. You’re mine.” Shuichi hugged Kokichi tighter. 

“I’m happy you feel that way.” Kokichi sniffled. 

“Now” Shuichi swiftly lifted Kokichi off his feet, causing his hat to fall on the floor and the bells on his jester outfit to jingle. “How about I give you some special attention to make up for tonight?” 

“Neeheehee~! I’d like that very much.” Kokichi smiled. 

Shuichi carried Kokichi over to the bed and gently put him down on it.  
Kokichi winced when the bed came in contact with his back. 

“Does your back hurt?” Shuichi asked. 

Kokichi nodded. 

Shuichi Kokichi’s shoes and then carefully removed his shirt.  
Then he removed his own shoes and climbed into bed next to Kokichi. 

“Roll over.” Shuichi told him. 

Kokichi rolled over, wincing a bit as he did so.  
Shuichi noticed a large bruise under Kokichi’s shoulder. 

“You’ve got a bruise.” Shuichi sighed, frustrated. “I’m so sorry… this should have never happened…does this hurt?” He touched the bruise. 

“Ouch! Y-Yes!” Kokichi said.  
Shuichi softly kissed the bruise.  
“I’ll have Kirumi drop off something for this tomorrow. Shuichi began inspecting his head next.  
.  
“You’ve got a bump here too. God… I’m so sorry. You know what… I’ll get a servant and we’ll get a bath set up. It’ll make you feel better.” He stood up and put his shoes back on.

“A bath, this late at night?” Kokichi asked, rolling over and sitting up. 

“I’m the King. I can have a bath ran whenever I want.” Shuichi said. “I’ll be right back.” 

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Shuichi had a servant heat up water and fill the tub in his attached bathroom.  
“Alright, it’s all ready.” Shuichi returned from bathroom, into the bedroom area. 

“Will you, come in with me?” Kokichi asked. 

Shuichi blushed.  
“You want to take a bath together?” 

“Yeah~!” Kokichi smiled and took Shuichi by the hand. 

They went into the bathroom and completely undressed.  
Then Shuichi slowly got into the tub. Kokichi got in after, sitting on Shuichi’s lap in the hot water. 

“Ahhh~!” Kokichi let out a satisfied sigh as the water rushed around him. 

Blushing, Shuichi dipped a rag into the water and began washing the bruise under Kokichi’s shoulder.. 

“That feels sooo good~!” Kokichi said. 

Shuichi re-dipped the rag and began gently holding it to the bump on Kokichi’s Head. 

“Does that feel good too?” Shuichi asked. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Kokichi nodded. 

Shuichi really liked having Kokichi on his lap in the bath.  
He really wanted to kiss him. 

“Can you turn around?” Shuichi asked him. 

“Huh, why?” Kokichi cocked his head. 

“I really want to kiss you.” Shuichi whispered into his ear. 

Kokichi smirked.  
“Is my Shuichi having lewd thoughts?” 

“I can’t help it.” Shuichi’s face was red. “When you’re naked on my lap like this…” 

“Neeheehee~!” Kokichi carefully turned himself around in the tub to face Shuichi 

Both of them blushed when their eyes met.  
Kokichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders.  
“Well… are you going to kiss me?” He teased. 

Shuichi smiled, then leaned in and kissed Kokichi.  
The kiss started out gentle enough. However, it didn’t take long for the kiss to become rough as their tongues began to dance. 

“God…” Shuichi panted after the kiss.  
He began kissing Kokichi’s neck then returned to kissing his lips, their tongues once again, melting together.

“Sh-Shuichi~!” Kokichi moaned after the second kiss. “My body is starting to feel hot…and it’s not from the bath water.” 

“I’m getting worked up too.” Shuichi admitted. 

They kissed a third time.  
After this kiss, Kokichi pressed his forehead against Shuichi’s. 

“Should we go to bed?” Kokichi asked, panting. 

“Y-Yeah.” Shuichi smiled a bit. 

The two got out of the tub and made their way back into the bedroom. Stopping every couple of feet to kiss.

“Lay down.” Shuichi told Kokichi when they got to the bed.

“Ohhh~?” Kokichi smirked. 

“I promised earlier that I'd make you feel good. Remember? Now, lay down.” Shuichi repeated.

Kokichi excitedly obeyed, laying down on his back. Shuichi crawled into the bed after him, and kissed his lips. 

“You’re so cute Kokichi…” Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s neck next, then moved down to his nipples. 

“Ah~!” Kokichi gasped.

Shuichi started with the right one, licking and sucking it as he gently pinched the left one.  
Then he switched to the left one, licking and sucking it while pinching the right one.

“Sh-Shuichi~! Y-You know they are sensitive!” Kokichi moaned.

“I’m sorry. I just looove hearing your little moans.” Shuichi told him. “I want to hear more of them.” Per-routine he kissed Kokichi’s scar on his stomach, then turned his attention to Kokichi’s growing erection. 

Shuichi used a hand to grip Kokichi’s cock as he slowly circled the tip with his tongue. Kokichi let out a loud whimper, causing Shuichi to smirk. Next, Shuichi licked from the base to the tip. This made Kokichi shiver. 

“So cute…”  
Shuichi began sucking on Kokichi’s dick, taking more and more into his mouth until it fully disappeared. Kokichi moaned loudly as Shuichi sucked his dick. 

When Shuichi finally withdrew his mouth, Kokichi was a panting mess. 

“Roll over.” Shuichi told him. 

Kokichi didn’t even hesitate, he rolled over immediately. 

“Up.” Shuichi directed. 

Kokichi got up onto all fours. Shuichi spread Kokichi’s ass cheeks and slowly traced the outer ring of his asshole, which made Kokichi shiver again.

“Please!” Kokichi urged him to do more. 

Shuichi licked two fingers.  
“Please? Please what?” 

“Shuichi!” Kokichi pouted. 

Shuichi leaned forward and whispered into Kokichi’s ear. “I’m only teasing.” He pushed two fingers inside Kokichi. “I’m going to get you all ready… and then I’m going to give you what I know you want.” 

“Y-Yes~!” Kokichi moaned as Shuichi fingered him. 

Once Shuichi felt Kokichi was ready, he removed his fingers and pushed his hard cock inside him. 

“There it is~!” Kokichi’s tongue rolled out of his mouth.

Shuichi gripped Kokichi’s hips and began thrusting. He wasted no time, thrusting fast and hard.  
To add to it all: Shuichi took a fist full of Kokichi’s hair, carefully avoiding the area around Kokichi’s bump, and pulled.

Kokichi let out a loud scream/moan. 

Shuichi smirked, knowing this was Kokichi’s weakness. 

When he let go of Kokichi’s hair, Kokichi face planted into the pillow in front of him.  
“You’re b-being so r-rough!” He said into the pillow. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Shuichi asked, already knowing Kokichi’s answer. 

“N-No! Don’t stop!” Kokichi begged.  
He wrapped his arms around the pillow, and moaned into it.

Doing it in this position allowed for Shuichi to be deeper than usual inside of Kokichi.  
It felt amazing for Shuichi and it caused him to hit Kokichi’s sweet spot over and over again.  
The only downside was that he couldn’t see the faces Kokichi was making. However in this case, Shuichi was mainly concerned with making Kokichi feel good. 

Shuichi gripped Kokichi’s hips tighter and thrusted even harder. Kokichi’s whole body was moving with the thrusts. 

“SHUICHI!” Kokichi yelled into the pillow.  
His body was shaking and his asshole tightened around Shuichi’s dick.  
He came hard onto the mattress below. 

“So hot…”  
Shuichi continued to thrust, but slower because of how tight Kokichi was.  
He realized he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

With one hard and final thrust: Shuichi came, filling Kokichi’s insides with his warm fluid. 

“Ohmygod~!” Kokichi moaned. “It’s so warm inside me~!” 

Shuichi finished and then gently pulled out. Kokichi let his hips fall and hit the bed, so that he was laying down on his stomach. Shuichi laid down on his back on the pillow next to Kokichi. 

“D-Did it make you f-feel good?” He panted.

“Uhm...y-yeeees.” Kokichi nodded. “I was a little cold getting out of the tub, but now I’m all warmed up~!” 

Shuichi blushed, he moved closer to Kokichi and rolled onto his side.  
Koichi also rolled onto his side, facing Shuichi.

Shuichi pulled the thick blankets up over them and snuggled close to Kokichi.  
“I’m sorry for everything tonight.” He kissed Kokichi. “I love you Kokichi.” 

Kokichi blushed.  
“I love you too. I just wish… I wish we could be together all of the time.” 

Shuichi sighed.  
“Me too.” Growing up, he always believed that as King... he'd be able to do and have whatever he wanted. ...But that wasn't true... because Shuichi couldn't have what he really wanted... and that was all due to the fact that he was King. 


	7. A Day for the Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a day for Kokichi looks like.  
This chapter switches from Shuichi's POV to Kokichi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be back to Shuichi's POV as usual.

By the time Kokichi woke up, Shuichi was gone for the day.  
He sat up in the large bed he shared with Shuichi and sighed.  
He really wanted to see Shuichi before he left…

After moping for a few minutes, he got out of bed.  
One of Shuichi’s wardrobes was full of his clothes. Kokichi opened the doors and then pulled open one of the drawers. He took out a pair of brown baggy pants and a maroon shirt. Then he closed the drawer. Out of the bottom of the wardrobe, he grabbed a pair of brown slip-on shoes. Shuichi always made sure Kokichi had plenty of clothes and shoes, specially tailored to his small size. He was dressed very nice for a court jester.

Kokichi slowly put on his pants, shirt, and shoes.  
He was going to the kitchen for breakfast, then the performers tower to practice his juggling, then for a walk around the castle (with the hopes of running into Shuichi). 

He exited Shuichi’s chambers and jumped at the sight of a knight he didn’t recognize standing outside waiting for him… a female knight. 

The female knight had tan skin, olive colored eyes, and long, braided mousy brown hair.  
She was dressed in full armor, minus the helmet, and her armor was polished and well kept.

Kokichi was confused for a moment, then he realized Shuichi had promised him a personal guard. 

“Kokichi Ouma?” The knight asked. 

“Yup, that’s me.” Kokichi nodded. 

“Tenko Chabashira. The King assigned me to be your personal guard.” Tenko introduced herself. 

“A woman knight… I hope my King knows what he’s doing…” Kokichi laughed a bit. 

Tenko’s eye twitched at this.  
“With all respect, I am one of the top rated Knights in the kingdom. I may not be in the private guard, but I can easily take down men four times larger than myself.” 

“Hmm….I suppose my King wouldn’t just assign me anyone. After all, I’m pretty important to him… you know?” Kokichi smirked. 

“I assume so, considering you are leaving his chambers.”  
Tenko raised an eyebrow. 

“Neeheehee!” Kokichi laughed. “Well, I’ll say this… plan on meeting me here every morning.” 

Tenko sighed.  
“Very well.” 

“Alright! Let’s go to breakfast!” Kokichi turned and began walking to the kitchen. 

AN HOUR LATER

When Kokichi was done eating, he went to the performer’s tower on the north side of the castle.  
The tower was where Kokichi and Himiko would practice their various forms of entertainment. 

Kokichi always wanted to impress Shuichi, so he practiced his juggling almost every day.  
Deep down Kokichi knew his next big performance would be Shuichi’s wedding… The very thought of Shuichi marrying Kaede made Kokichi feel a variety of emotions: anger, sadness, and extreme jealousy. Even so, he wanted his performance to be on point. 

Kokichi first practiced some regular juggling with batons. Then he practiced with his flame batons. As he was practicing, Himiko walked in and began rummaging through her large chest of props. She was dressed in a casual, long-sleeved black velvet dress. 

“Hello Kokichi.” She said in a tired sounding voice. 

“Himiko.” Kokichi nodded, trying not to break his concentration too much. 

Too late.  
He had to stop juggling for a moment, and dosed the fire. When he did this, Tenko approached him. 

“Who is the red-head?” She whispered. 

“That’s Himiko. The court mage.” Kokichi told her. “Don’t you remember her from the wedding last night? I assume you were there.” 

“I did not go to the reception. I spent the time working out.” Tenko said. 

“Oh wow… you really are an overachiever, huh?” Kokichi teased. 

“I have to be. Unlike you men, us women… we have to fight for everything.” Tenko said fiercely. 

“I really don’t care about any of that.” Kokichi said matter-of-factly. He turned back to his batons. 

Before lighting them, he noticed Tenko staring at Himiko, who was still rummaging through her large chest of props. 

Kokichi sighed.  
“Himiko, can you come here for a second?” 

Himiko looked up.  
“Meh… sure.” She walked over to Kokichi. “Do you need help lighting your batons?” 

“Of course not.” Kokichi said. “I just wanted to introduce you to my new personal guard.” 

Himiko looked at Tenko.  
“Ohhh, that’s who she is.” 

“Yup. I’m important enough now to have a personal guard.” Kokichi smirked and put a finger to his lips. 

“I’m Himiko Yumeno: Court Mage.” Himiko ignored Kokichi and introduced herself to Tenko. 

“Tenko Chabashira.” Tenko suddenly sounded nervous. 

“I’ve never met a woman knight before.” Himiko said. “It’s a nice change.” 

“T-Thank you.” Tenko blushed. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. 

TWO HOURS LATER

After practicing his juggling for a long time, and listening to what he was pretty sure was Tenko flirting with Himiko, Kokichi decided it was time for a walk. 

He left the tower and headed towards the throne room of the castle. He was really, really hoping to catch even a glimpse of Shuichi. 

When he turned the corner, just outside the throne room, he came face-to-face with Shuichi.  
He was dressed in a gold robe with puffy sleeves and a green velvet vest on top. 

“Oh, good afternoon my King~!” Kokichi greeted him with an excited bow.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi looked happy to see him. “I was about to go to lunch, care to join me?”

“Of course I’ll join you for lunch!” Kokichi nodded happily.  
The two went to the dining hall together, Tenko followed close behind.  
Kokichi was so glad he went for a walk when he did.  
They ate deliciously prepared salads with goat’s cheese and shredded roast chicken. 

After eating the two got up to leave. When suddenly, Shuichi pulled Kokichi in close.  
“I’ve got a little over an hour of free time, would you like to go back to to my chambers?” 

“Neeheehee~! How could I say no?” Kokichi replied. 

“Tenko, you are dismissed for an hour. Please be outside my chambers when the hour is up.” Shuichi ordered. 

“Very well.” Tenko bowed and left the dining hall. 

“Let’s go.” Shuichi said to Kokichi. 

Kokichi eagerly followed Shuichi back to his chambers. 

As soon as they were behind closed doors Shuichi kissed Kokichi, gently pinning him against the doors.

“Well, well, well… you’re certainly happy to see me.” Kokichi giggled after the kiss.

“I missed you.” Shuichi admitted. 

Kokichi blushed a bit.  
“I missed you too.” 

“It’s been a bit stressful today without Keebo.” Shuichi admitted. “He’s of course spending time with his bride.” 

“Hmm… maybe I can help you de-stress.” Kokichi rested his arms on Shuichi’s shoulders.  
He leaned in and kissed Shuichi. 

“Can we just… snuggle for a bit?” Shuichi asked in an innocent tone. “I really want to hold you in my arms.” 

This caused Kokichi to blush.  
“We can do that.” He nodded. 

“Thank you.” Shuichi kissed Kokichi. 

“Let’s get into our night wear.” Kokichi suggested. 

Both of them changed into their nighties and crawled into bed under the warm blankets.

Shuichi laid on his back with Kokichi on his side snuggling his chest. 

Kokichi had to admit, it was nice having Shuichi hold him like that. Especially because he didn’t get to see him that morning.

Shuichi let out a sigh of content.  
“This is nice.” He kissed the top of Kokichi’s head. “I love you so much Kokichi.” 

These words made Kokichi’s heart flutter every time. Shuichi had no idea how much they truly meant to him and he had no idea how much Kokichi really, really loved him back. 

Kokichi snuggled Shuichi tighter.  
“I love you too.” 

There was a pause.

“So what do you think of your personal guard?” Shuichi asked, breaking the silence. 

“She surprised me… I mean a woman Knight? I didn’t know those existed. ” Kokichi told him. 

“She’s strong. I wanted to give you someone strong.” Shuichi explained. “And…she’s a woman… so there’s no chance you’ll fall in love with her.” 

“Ohhh~?” Kokichi climbed on top of Shuichi, sitting on his lap. “Are you worried about a handsome knight whisking me away?” He teased.

Shuichi chuckled a bit.  
“What if I am?” 

“Hmm… but a Knight would be a majooor downgrade! After all, I’m sleeping with the King!” Kokichi kissed Shuichi hard on the lips. 

He pushed his tongue inside Shuichi’s mouth, craving the feeling of Shuichi’s tongue against his own. Shuichi moaned a bit when their tongues touched. 

“Still wanna just snuggle?” Kokichi asked with a smirk after the kiss. 

“What do you think?” Shuichi smiled and placed his hands on Kokichi’s hips. 

“Neeheehee!” Kokichi kissed Shuichi again, this time grinding on Shuichi’s lap.  
“I see someone’s taking charge today.” Shuichi panted after the kiss. 

“I hope my King doesn’t mind~!” Kokichi teased in a sexy voice. 

“I don’t mind one bit.” Shuichi grinned. 

Kokichi was excited to take control and make Shuichi feel good.  
“I’ll make sure my King is taken care of~!” He started nipping and kissing Shuichi’s neck while grinding his hips against Shuichi’s lap. 

“Ah! Yes… t-that’s good.” Shuichi moaned. 

Kokichi got a rush of excitement from Shuichi’s response to his kisses.

“Shuichi… Shuichi~!” Kokichi said between continued neck kisses. “Shuichi... my Shuichi~!” 

He could feel Shuichi’s hardness now through their nighties.  
Kokichi grabbed the end of his own nightie and quickly pulled it up over his head, so that he was naked. 

Then he moved himself down on top of Shuichi so that he was face-to-face with his crotch.  
He lifted up Shuichi’s nightie to expose his hardness. 

The sight made Kokichi all riled up.

“Mmm… look at your hard cock~!” Kokichi gently licked the tip of Shuichi’s penis. 

“Kokichi!” Shuichi exclaimed. 

Kokichi smirked. He gripped Shuichi’s cock in one hand and got to work sucking and rubbing it. 

Shuichi patted Kokichi on the head.  
“So good~!” 

“Only the best for my King~!” Kokichi rubbed his cheek against Shuichi’s penis. Then he went to work devouring Shuichi’s penis. He focused his energy in carefully deep throating his thick cock. 

“Fuck~!” Shuichi panted. 

Kokichi could feel the precum dripping down his throat as he sucked him off.

“No, no!” Kokichi pulled back. “It’s not time to cum yet.” He climbed on top of Shuichi. “Besides… let’s only one place I want you to fill up right now.” He said in a sexy voice. 

“T-That’s so hot…” Shuichi moaned. 

Slowly Kokichi lowered himself onto Shuichi’s dick. The feeling of Shuichi splitting him open was addicting. 

“Ahhh~!” Kokichi exclaimed. He began moving his hips.  
“Your dick is so good Shuichi~!” 

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hips and began thrusting with him. 

“Oh~!” Kokichi’s eyes got wide. “Yeeees~!”  
Thrusting together was amazing. 

They continued to thrust, picking up the pace as they went on.  
Shuichi squeezed Kokichi’s hips tighter. Kokichi moaned at the tight grip with the thrusting. 

Suddenly, he felt Shuichi twitching inside him.  
He knew what that meant… 

“Shuichi! Let me have it~!” Kokichi called out. 

That’s when he felt Shuichi cumming inside him.  
The thick fluid warmed his entire body. Shuichi moaned as he let it all out.

“Mmmm~!” The sensation was enough to make Kokichi cum as well.  
He laid face down on top of Shuichi, and Shuichi put his arms around him as he came.

Shuichi kissed Kokichi on the top of head. “That felt really good.”  
He gently pulled out. 

Kokichi blushed. “I’m glad my King is satisfied~!”  
He kissed Shuichi on the lips.

“That definitely helped me de-stress.” Shuichi said with a yawn.  
He snuggled Kokichi tightly. 

While laying there, the two drifted off to sleep. 

A FEW HOURS LATER 

Hours passed by as the two slept. And just like that, without meaning to, they slept through most of the day.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

They were eventually startled awake by loud knocking on their door. 

“Shit!” Shuichi sat up. 

“Huh?” Kokichi groggily sat up too.

“We fell asleep! Shuichi exclaimed.

Kokichi rubbed his eyes and then re-opened them. He could tell by the lack of light in the small windows that it was almost dinner time.

Shuichi got up out of bed, threw on his nightie, and answered the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt, my King.”  
Kokichi could hear Ryoma’s voice on the other side of the door. “There’s some kind of emergency.” 

“Some kind?” Shuichi asked.

“Yes. Sir Kaito left very early this morning, but he has just returned and is demanding to speak to you and Sir Keebo. He seems very worked up.” Ryoma explained.

“Very well.” Shuichi nodded. “Tell him to wait in the throne room. “I’ll be right down.” 

“Heard.” Ryoma left and Shuichi closed the door.

“I wonder what’s going on.” Kokichi said. 

“I don’t know what’s going on… but I know that Kaito would never demand anything of me unless it was an emergency.” 

Shuichi quickly changed out of his nightie and back into his robe and vest. When he was dressed, he walked over to the bed and kissed Kokichi.  
“Tenko’s just outside my chambers, so if you go anywhere you should be safe… but just incase… will you stay here until I know what the emergency is?” 

Internally, Kokichi was blushing.  
“Aww are you worried about me?” He teased. 

“Of course I’m worried about you. I’m tired of you getting hurt.” Shuichi admitted.

“I’ll stay here if you promise to give me extraaa attention when you come back.” Kokichi smirked. 

Shuichi smiled a bit.  
“That can be arranged…” He kissed him again. “If you’re a good boy.” 

Kokichi felt a flash of electricity spark through his body at those words. 

“Neeheehee! Oh~? Are you going to rough me up? Please tell me you're going to rough me up~!” 

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Shuichi patted Kokichi on the head turned around and headed towards the door. 

“Shuichi!” Kokichi called after him. 

Shuichi paused and turned back to look at Kokichi. 

“I love you!” Kokichi said. 

Shuichi smiled.  
“I love you


End file.
